


Solo luz

by Eleonor (snobel)



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: M/M, ragoney - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snobel/pseuds/Eleonor
Summary: Han pasado ya unos años desde que OT terminara. Raoul y Agoney acaban de separarse y tienen un hijo en común.  No han vuelto a hablar desde la separación, pero preocupados por el bienestar de su hijo, harán el esfuerzo de mantener una relación cordial. ¿Podrán ser solo amigos después de haberlo sido todo?También en wattpad





	1. Chapter 1

Desde que se separara de Agoney, Raoul había adquirido muchas manías. Por ejemplo, no podía escuchar la radio cuando los diales de la hora estaban a punto de sonar por ese maldito miedo a escuchar «una hora menos en Canarias». Tampoco había vuelto a comerse un plátano, odiaba el color morado y pronunciaba su ceceo con tanto ahínco que, a veces, las madres del colegio de su hijo lo miraban extrañadas.

Su hijo, Misael, tenía cinco años, casi seis, era un niño inquieto y muy curioso, se despertaba muy temprano en las mañanas y era una bola de energía. También era rubio, mucho, haciendo evidente quién era el padre biológico, aunque siempre mantuvieron su palabra de no mencionar esto al niño. Y el caso era que, aunque Raoul supiera que era su hijo, así, en mayúsculas y en todos los sentidos, cuando estaba con Agoney siempre sentía que era el canario el que controlaba la situación. Y ahora que no tenía a nadie a su lado, le resultaba muy difícil aproximarse al niño.

—¡Quiero la camiseta de Batman! —gritó el niño cuando vio a su padre acercarse con una camiseta amarilla— No quiero esa, quiero la de Batman, quiero la de Batman... Noooooooooooooo —el niño lloraba y lloraba y Raoul estaba haciendo el más grande de los esfuerzos por mantener la calma—. ¡No voy a ir al cole con esa! ¡Quiero la de Batman!

—¡Misael! —gritó Raoul. A la mierda la calma— ¡Ponte la camiseta y que no te oiga más en toda la mañana!

Raoul era así y más tarde —apenas unos minutos—, cuando viera la cara del niño convertirse en tristeza, se arrepentiría de haber alzado la voz, pero él tenía que llegar al trabajo, su hijo al colegio y la discusión de la camiseta era algo por lo que ya habían pasado. Porque cuando no era la camiseta eran las deportivas, y cuando no el balón ese morado que es mucho más bonito que los doscientos balones que Raoul tenía en casa. Al final, el niño simplemente trataba de explicarle lo que Raoul ya sabía: que la vida con Agoney era mejor que sin él.

—Misa —susurró, intentado acercarse al niño que le volvía la cara—, sabes que papá te quiere mucho, ¿no?

El niño asintió, sorbiendo los mocos y limpiándose las lágrimas con la dichosa camiseta amarilla.

—¿Por qué no puede papi volver a casa? —preguntó, aún hipando— ¡Hay sitio de sobra!

Claro que lo había, era una casa familiar, para tres personas mínimo, la casa que les regaló Álvaro cuando decidieron hacerle tío. Claro que era grande. Enorme. Una puta mansión. Y esa era otra cosa que había descubierto Raoul: la casa era demasiado grande. La había odiado desde el mismo momento en que las cosas de Agoney salieron de ella.

—Cariño, hemos hablado de esto, sabes que papi y yo no podemos estar juntos ahora, pero los dos te queremos muchísimo.

Por fin consiguió que el niño le diera un abrazo y lo dejara llevarle al colegio. Él llegaría tarde al trabajo, pero en la discográfica habían sido bastante comprensivos los últimos meses.

Lo recibió una reunión comenzada sobre uno de los proyectos de la compañía en Latinoamérica en el que Raoul no tenía un papel protagonista, así que se limitó a recalcar aspectos técnicos y apuntalar la logística. Se había apartado de la música en su versión más pura, había abandonado los escenarios para convertirse en productor y, aunque le gustaba a su manera, había momentos en que se maldecía por haber escogido ese camino. En muchas ocasiones, entre reunión y reunión, se preguntaba si el hecho de haberse entregado al trabajo de esa forma, era lo que había roto su familia. Pero siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que no, de que la culpa había sido de la presión mediática y de haberse lanzado a formar aquella familia demasiado pronto. Y mira que Agoney se lo advirtió. Y mira que se opuso a la idea de tener un hijo. Y mira que pasaron noches y noches discutiendo el asunto. Y mira que al final, como siempre, Raoul le plantó un beso y así cerraron el trato.

—Me estaba aburriendo como una ostra —le dijo Mireya una vez acabada la reunión—. Es que uf, quién me mandaría a mí mudarme a la capital.

—Ya te digo —le replicó el catalán, distraído.

—¿Pero qué dices, idiota? Si a ti te encanta esto —gruñó Mireya—. Si no te puede gustar más la gran ciudad, los musicales y toda la parafernalia de Madrid.

—Ya, pero a veces se me hace muy cuesta arriba, ¿sabes? —le gustaba hablar con Mireya porque siempre, como en ese momento, le cogía de las manos cuando sabía que iba a romperse— Es que sin él todo se me hace muy grande. Esta mañana mismo, joder, si es que tardo tres horas en llevar a Misa al colegio, entre que discutimos y el tráfico...

—A ver, Raoulín, que Madrid siempre ha tenido el mismo tráfico —le susurró, intentando sonar cariñosa—. Está claro que criar a un hijo solo no es fácil, pero Agoney no se ha muerto, ¿eh? Si casi lo veo más que a ti. Lo que quiero decir antes de que me sigas fulminando con la mirada —rio suavemente—, es que, aunque no podáis ser una pareja, podéis ser amigos, por el niño y por vuestra salud mental.

—¡Ja! ¡Eso díselo a él ya que lo ves tanto! —su cara empezaba a descomponerse. Se alejó un poco de su amiga para recuperar la compostura— ¡Pero si ni siquiera viene él a recoger a Misa los días que le toca! ¡La semana pasada me lo trajo Ricky! ¡Ricky! Que, coño, yo no tengo nada contra Ricky, pero ¿qué cojones pinta él trayéndome a nuestro hijo a casa?

—¿Pues qué coño va a pintar, Raoul? Si Ricky ve más al niño que tu hermano, si Misa lo tiene como a su tío favorito.

—Qué os habrá contado Agoney para que estéis todos en mi contra... —insinuó, arrepintiéndose al instante cuando vio a Mireya levantarse ofendida.

—Mira Raoul, que te den. ¡En tu contra! ¡Tendrás valor! Es que me río por no llorar. Entiendo que estás frustrado, entiendo que te sientes culpable y entiendo que estás enfadado, pero no lo pagues con el resto. Venga, que tengas un buen día —sentenció, abandonando la habitación.

Raoul hundió la cabeza en sus brazos, apoyados sobre la mesa de reuniones que ahora ya sí estaba vacía del todo. Era gilipollas. Así de claro. Y estaba de mal humor, desde hacía ya demasiado tiempo. Cerró los ojos, inhaló despacio y dejó escapar el aire. Su móvil vibró en su bolsillo y no pudo evitar odiarse cuando sintió un rayo de esperanza atravesarle el pecho como un puñal en llamas. Y por supuesto, no era un mensaje suyo. Era Gabriel, un tipo con el que había estado saliendo algunas noches cuando Misael estaba en casa de Agoney. Resopló. Estaba enfadado de nuevo. Odiaba a Gabriel por querer hablar con él. Lo odiaba por ser comprensivo y amable, por querer conocer a su hijo, por querer meterse en su vida. Odiaba su marcado acento madrileño, su obsesión con los chupitos de orujo y ese sonido extraño que hacía al despertarse. Porque, ¿por qué coño tenía que saber él qué ruido hacía por las mañanas? Que no había forma de follar sin que se quedara a dormir, hostia puta. Y, sobre todo, lo odiaba por no ser Agoney. Y entonces se odiaba a sí mismo por pensar así y entraba en una espiral de odio en la que los chupitos de orujo ya no le parecen tan mala idea. Así que saca su móvil y cuando Gabriel le propone quedar el sábado le dice que sí, porque Agoney, o Ricky, o quién cojones sabe quién, irá a recoger a Misael el viernes por la noche.

«Y solo es martes» susurró, terminando de recoger sus cosas para ir a por el niño.

—Yo que tú llamaba a alguien —le dijo Amanda, la recepcionista—. Hay una huelga de estudiantes y han cortado la Gran Vía.

—De puta madre —gruñó con rabia—. Perdona, y gracias por avisar.

Sopesó sus opciones que no eran muchas. Descartando a la gente del trabajo que estaban igual de atrapados que él... Tenía tres opciones: Ricky, ni de coña, vamos, pero ni de coña; Agoney... ¡ja!; y Nerea.

Suspiró. Hacía siglos que no hablaba con Nerea. Marcó su número y rezó por que respondiera. Un tono, dos tonos, tres...

—¿Sí?

—¡Nerea, menos mal!

—Hostia Raoul, pero si sigues teniendo mi número.

—Perdona, chiquitina, he estado ausente últimamente.

—¿Ausente Raoul? ¿Ausente? —vale, estaba enfadada— Eras mi mejor amigo, mi mayor apoyo, quise estar ahí para ti, le di la espalda a Agoney para apoyarte y llevas meses... ¡meses! Sin coger el teléfono o responder a mis mensajes.

—Nere, que soy gilipollas, si ya lo sé, si eres como la cuarta persona que me lo dice hoy, mi hijo incluido, pero necesito un favor. No lo hagas por mí, hazlo por Misa.

—Y por ti también lo haría, subnormal —dijo la pequeñaja—. Si te quiero más que a nada, pedazo de idiota, pero no vuelvas a echarme de tu vida o te juro que no te vuelvo a hablar, ¿me oyes?

—Sí, chiqui.

—¿Qué necesitas?

—Han cortado la Gran Vía y no me da tiempo a recoger a Misael, ¿puedes ir tú y lo recojo en tu casa?

—Claro, pero ¿se acuerda aún de mí?

—¿No lo has visto desde que...?

—No, Raoul, no lo he visto, tú no dabas señales de vida y Agoney no me habla.

—Lo siento mucho, peque, es que joder, lo siento mucho.

—Hablamos luego, anda, voy a por el renacuajo que tiene que estar enorme.

—Voy a llamar al colegio para decir que vas tú a por él.

—Tendrás que llamar a Agoney también, como se entere por otra gente, acabamos en los juzgados.

Tras eso se despidieron. No iba a llamar a Agoney y esperaba que el colegio tampoco. Sabía que los protocolos para sacar los niños de los recintos escolares eran muy estrictos, pero también que Noelia, la directora, sabía que Agoney le cortaría los huevos si volvía a faltar a recoger al chico. Que no es que hubiera ocurrido muchas veces, un par o tres, y siempre porque las reuniones se alargaban. Es que coño, que él lo tenía fácil, que tenía a Ricky para todo. Porque el mallorquín estaba prácticamente casado con Kibo, que si no iría a cuestionarle qué intenciones tenía con su ex novio.

Llegó a casa de Nerea casi a las seis de tarde, la huelga había colapsado el centro de la capital y el tráfico era insoportable. Le abrió la puerta y antes de poder saludar, se abalanzó sobre él, aferrándose a su pecho. Raoul le devolvió el abrazo. Le había echado tanto de menos. Pensó que se echaría a llorar, pero un par de bracitos se aferraron a su cadera exigiendo atención.

—¡Papá!

—¡Campeón! ¿Qué tal el cole hoy? —le dijo, levantándolo en brazos.

—¡Bien!

—Misa —interrumpió Nerea— ¿No tienes nada que decirle a papá?

—¿No? —preguntó, inocentemente.

Raoul lo vio venir porque aquello ya había ocurrido más de una vez, concretamente cada vez que Misael estaba con él. Noelia se lo había dicho una tarde.

«—Es que, Raoul —le dijo—, y no te lo tomes a mal, pero es un niño totalmente distinto según en qué casa duerma».

Y por supuesto, se lo había tomado mal, se había negado a volver a hablar del tema y había rechazado cualquier consejo o ayuda. Cerró los ojos, sabiendo que la próxima vez que se cruzara con la directora, le iba a caer otra charla. Se preguntaba si la mujer hablaba también con Agoney, si le contaría lo mal padre que era, si le haría ver la suerte que tenía de haberlo dejado.

—A ver, no ha sido para tanto —susurró Nerea cuando Misael estaba distraído—. Joder, Raoul cambia la cara, que parece que te estás torturando tú solo.

—¿A quién le ha pegado esta vez?

—No le ha pegado a nadie —le dijo, extrañada—. Pero le ha dicho a una niña que su madre no la quería porque estaba gorda. Eso no es normal.

—Solo lo hace cuando está conmigo.

Ahí estaba. Uno de sus mayores miedos. Había salido a la luz después de tantos meses. No era un buen padre. No era bueno para su hijo. Lo que más quería en este mundo estaría mejor sin él, igual que Agoney.

—Es difícil para él, es un niño, es normal que se comporte distinto con uno y con otro. No significa que seas un mal padre, no lo eres en absoluto, pero ¿qué dices?

Los sollozos de Raoul consiguieron parar la verborrea de Nerea que se lanzó a abrazarlo como si no se hubieran alejado nunca.

Y por fin se sintió sanar un poco, por fin había verbalizado una pequeña parte de todas las inseguridades que lo atosigaban en la noche. Por fin se sentía capaz de hacer frente al mundo.

 

_______________

 

Gracias por leer! Nos vemos pronto!

En wattpad https://www.wattpad.com/638034779-solo-luz-ragoney-1


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer y mostrar apoyo a la historia :) Agradezco mucho los comentarios y los corazones :)

—¿Me necesitas esta semana, Ago? —preguntó Ricky, mientras apagaba el fuego y apartaba la olla.

—¿No te importa? Puede ir Miriam.

—Nah, si me encanta ver al pequeñajo —le aseguró—. Te he dejado la comida en el microondas y ya me voy a ver a Kibo ensayar.

—Dale un beso de mi parte y muchas gracias Ricky Ri —dijo, abrazando con fuerza a su amigo.

Antes de separarse, el mallorquín le dio un beso en la frente y le hizo prometer que iba a descansar. No solía componer mucho cuando Misael estaba en casa, así que aprovechaba todas las horas que le daba el día para hacerlo cuando no estaba. A veces se olvidaba de comer y dormir y era ahí cuando Ricky aparecía, asegurándose de que llegaba vivo al fin de semana. Combinaba las sesiones de composición, con horas de estudio vocal y los bolos en garitos diversos. No hacía nada extravagantemente grande como otros excompañeros suyos, pero estaba viviendo de la música y era todo lo que necesitaba.

Acabó de comer lo que Ricky le había preparado y decidió salir a dar un paseo. Llevaba dos días encerrado en casa y echaba de menos la luz del día. Decidió llamar a Miriam, con la que mantenía la misma relación de amistad que nació entre ambos tantos años atrás, en aquel programa de televisión. Ella sí que había triunfado. Acababa de volver de una gira por Latinoamérica y había grabado su tercer disco en Los Ángeles. Agoney se alegraba profundamente por ella y más aún se alegraba de que no le hubiera dado de lado a pesar del éxito.

—Eeeeeeella que me ignora —le dijo su amiga al ver que no respondía a lo que fuera que había dicho.

—Perdona, leona —se disculpó riendo—, pensaba en cuando éramos jóvenes y nos presentamos a un casting.

—Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeella, nostálgica.

No había cambiado nada.

Pasaron la tarde entre anécdotas y risas hasta que Agoney se atrevió a tocar el tema que llevaba días atormentándolo.

—Me preocupa Misa —dijo, sorbiendo su café—. Últimamente está distinto.

—¿Rebelde?

—No, al contrario. Está muy callado —aclaró, suspirando—. Y no sé, siempre fue un niño cariñoso, pero últimamente no se me despega y —hizo una pausa, haciendo ver a su amiga que ahora venía lo duro— al principio nombraba a Raoul cada dos minutos, en serio, es que no había día que no lo nombrara—

—Es normal, es su padre —interrumpió Miriam.

—Ya, claro que es normal, si lo que no es normal es que ya no lo hace —dijo, con el ceño fruncido —. Hace dos semanas, cuando lo tuve en casa, le pregunté qué tal la semana y me contó absolutamente todo: lo que hizo en el colegio, lo que no se qué niña ledijo a la maestra, que comió macarrones dos veces, que Dora la Exploradora ahora lo echan a otra hora... Todo, Miriam, todo. Y ni una sola mención a Raoul.

—No te hagas ideas raras.

—No me las hago.

—Sí, sí te las haces, porque me las estoy haciendo hasta yo.

—Que no, en serio, me preocupa, mucho, pero no creo que sea nada que Raoul esté haciendo mal, más bien me preocupa que sea mi culpa.

—¿Cómo va a ser tu culpa?

—Pues no sé, que tal vez en el pasado me contara algo y me notara incómodo —explicó—. Es que no lo sé, Miriam, te lo juro, yo siempre intenté que viva ajeno a lo que pasa entre nosotros —dijo con tristeza.

—¡Ay vaya dos! —Miriam se acercó para pasarle un brazo por los hombros— ¿Cuándo te toca de nuevo?

—El viernes. Ricky va a ir a recogerlo y ya pasamos el viernes juntos, que Kibo tiene espectáculo.

—Ve tú a recogerlo —dijo Miriam y Agoney casi se ahoga con el sorbo de café que tenía en la boca—. A ver, tú estás preocupado por el niño, él está preocupado por el niño, pues ve y lo habláis. No es tan difícil.

—¿Él está preocupado?

Le había pasado muchas veces por la cabeza, el miedo a que el niño le hubiera dicho algo a Raoul, que le hablara de que no era feliz con él, que prefería quedarse allí, en lo que el niño conocía como casa y no en el mini apartamento ruinoso de Agoney. Y Miriam le acababa de confirmar que Raoul estaba preocupado, así que lo sabía, sospechaba que Agoney no hacía feliz a su hijo. Un nudo le apretó la garganta y le constriñó las entrañas; el temor más profundo, el que lo ahogaba desde que abrazó por primera vez a su bichillo, le pateó el estómago sin piedad.

—¿Hablaste con él? Miriam, por dios, dime que no está pensando en llevárselo —escupió Agoney casi sin respirar— Joder, si yo sé que en su casa tiene más cosas, si yo sé que si no fuera por Raoul, ni colegio privado ni hostias, pero no puede estar pensando en llevárselo, ¿no? Y encima es que biológicamente...

No pudo más, con ese pensamiento se rompió del todo. Lloró por todos los meses que no había llorado y como anticipo a todo lo que iba a llorar si le quitaban a su hijo.

—A ver, a ver, a ver —Miriam le apartó las manos de la cara, forzándolo a mirarla—, joder, Agoney, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Raoul? —la mirada en blanco de su amigo fue suficiente respuesta— Hostia puta, a ver, que yo no le vi, pero Mireya me dijo que está preocupado por el niño, porque se pelea en clase, joder, no que te lo vaya a quitar, ¿pero de dónde sacas eso? Que es Raoul, coño, que por muy peleados que estéis, no es tan hijo de puta —se detuvo, comprobando que Agoney la escuchaba—. Si es que tenéis que hablar. Y ale, vamos a pedir comida china y hoy me quedo a dormir en tu piso, que no me apetece andar a mi casa. Después llamamos a Ricky y le decimos que no hace falta que recoja a Misa. Ea, arreando.

Sin una palabra más, Agoney se abalanzó sobre su amiga, repitiendo «gracias» una y otra vez. Necesitaba a alguien que le dijera abiertamente que no iban a llevarse al niño y es que, aunque lo había consultado con varios abogados y todos ellos coincidían en que no la paternidad biológica no era determinante en familias homoparentales y, a pesar que le quedaba la esperanza de que Raoul nunca le haría aquello, el miedo lo seguía persiguiendo cada noche. Y fue por eso por lo que aceptó hacer lo que Miriam le propuso.

Y así llegó el viernes.

Había quedado con Miriam y Ricky, simplemente porque se estaba volviendo loco y si se quedaba solo no sería capaz de hacerlo. Llevaba cuarenta y cinco minutos sacando y metiendo ropa del armario, probándose esto y aquello. Y es que, ¿qué te pones para ver a tu ex novio después de meses sin hablar? No quería ir muy arreglado para que no pensara que le importaba, ni muy desarreglado para que pensara que le iba mal, ni muy elegante, ni muy casual, ni muy de blanco, ni muy de negro...

Ricky resopló, Miriam lo agarró por los hombros, le dio una camiseta blanca, un vaquero negro y una chaqueta militar y le dijo que o se vestía o lo sacaba de casa desnudo.

Y así fue, él solo esta vez, a casa de su ex. O a su ex casa. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y en ese momento, pensó que igual debería haber avisado a Raoul de que iría él y no Ricky.

«Pues habría sido un detalle, la verdad» se susurró a sí mismo. Pero ya estaba hecho y estaba demasiado nervioso para preocuparse por Raoul. ¿Y qué iba a decirle? ¿Cómo se supone que saludas al padre de tu hijo? ¿Con dos besos? ¿Un abrazo? ¿Un apretón de manos?

Antes de salir de coche se quedó un minuto simplemente respirando, tratando de dejar la mente en blanco. Tenía las piernas hechas gelatina y cuando fue a tocar el timbre, vio que las manos también le temblaban. Escuchó pasos al otro lado de la puerta y el sonido de la cadena al deshacerse.

Y allí estaba él. Tan rubio y tan guapo como siempre. Y tan sorprendido que Agoney casi se ríe. Pero no lo hace porque apenas puede controlar los músculos de su cara.

No se saludaron. No hablaron, solo se miraron. Hasta que Raoul le tendió la mano y le dijo que pasara con voz temblorosa.

—A-agoney —se habían sentado en el sofá y Raoul lo miraba como si en su salón hubiera un marciano—, perdona es que no... es que no me lo esperaba. Para nada vamos. Y-y me alegro ¿eh? Bueno, ni me alegro ni no. Me refiero a que está bien...

Y esta vez Agoney se ríe y lo abraza porque total, ya han perdido ambos la dignidad, parecen dos adolescentes asustados. Y Agoney se alegra de saber que no es el único que no sabe qué hacer con las manos.

—Miriam me dijo que era mejor si hablábamos —dijo con sinceridad, poniéndose serio—. Estoy preocupado por nuestro hijo.

Raoul asintió, igualmente serio.

—Yo también.

—Llegué a pensar... —Agoney se detuvo, pero decidió hablar con la verdad por delante— Llegué a pensar que te lo llevarías lejos... de mí.

—¿Qué?

Raoul se separó tanto como la longitud del sofá les permitía para mirar su cara desde la distancia y no pudo ver otra cosa más que el más puro sufrimiento, pero más cercana aún veía su propia rabia, quemándole las entrañas. Si no hubiera estado inmerso en sus propias inseguridades, si su angelito no hubiera claudicado para dejar vía libre al demonio que le susurraba al oído, Raoul habría entendido las palabras de Agoney como lo que eran: un ataque hacia sí mismo. Pero eso no es lo que Raoul quiso entender, lo que la ira le contaba. Y sabía que se arrepentiría. Y lo supo incluso antes de decirlo. Y aun así lo dijo.

—¿Pero por quién coño me tomas? —gritó más fuerte de lo que quería— ¿Tan mal padre me ves que crees que haría daño a mi hijo para joderte?

—Raoul, yo no dije eso —contradijo con el ceño fruncido y la desesperación en su rostro—. Claro que no. Joder, digo que lo harías si pensaras que es lo mejor para él, no para hacerme daño.

—¡Eres increíble! —no había escuchado una palabra— ¡Tienes la puta poca vergüenza de venir a mi casa a llamarme mal padre!

—¡Raoul, que eso no es lo que estoy diciendo! ¡Es que no sé ni para qué vengo!

Ambos se habían levantado del sofá y respiraban con dificultad, mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Las manos de Raoul se cerraron en puños y la postura de Agoney era erguida y amenazante.

—¿Papi? —una vocecita infantil los desinfló a ambos.

—¡Amiguito! ¡Ven a darme un abrazo!

El niño corrió a sus brazos y se le colgó del cuello. Agoney no pasó por alto la forma en la que el niño rechazó volver al suelo, acomodando las piernas en su cadera. Rápidamente lo acercó a Raoul para que se despidieran, pero el niño estaba más interesado en preguntarle si irían a ver al tío Kibo bailar esta semana.

Raoul los vio marcharse con la horrible sensación de ya haber vivido aquello.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por los comentarios y el apoyo! Varias cosas para este y próximos capítulos:
> 
> -No soy de Madrid, así que pido perdón si alguna calle me la invento :)  
> -No sé si Misael es un nombre canario o si es común en canarias, yo conozco a uno y de ahí yo tiro pa'lante x)

—¡Es el cumpleaños de Marina! —gritó el niño emocionado— ¡Es mi mejor amiga del mundo! ¡Y va a hacer una fiesta así de grande! —dijo soltando el bol de cereales para abrir los brazos tanto como pudo.

Agoney rio, escuchando a su hijo que estaba inusualmente dicharachero.

—Bueno, amiguito, ve a vestirte, que al final llegaremos tarde —le dijo, revolviéndole el pelo.

—¿Tienes mi camiseta de Batman? —preguntó el niño —Papá dice que está aquí.

Agoney contuvo el aliento, era la primera vez en semanas que Misael hacía alusión a Raoul. Se acercó al niño para poder acariciarle el pelo mientras intentaba localizar mentalmente la camiseta.

—Creo que se quedó en casa del tío Ricky, lo siento amiguito, se la pediremos mañana —le dijo, esperando una rabieta, pero como venía siendo habitual, el niño se encogió de hombros y murmuró que se pondría la morada, que le sentaba mejor con el pelo rubio.

Agoney suspiró decepcionado, casi prefería una rabieta. Le asustaba que estuviera creciendo demasiado rápido, que un día no muy lejano llegarían las preguntas. A veces odiaba que su hijo no tuviera ningún rasgo suyo. Antes le encantaba, se parecía tanto a Raoul que era adorable. Ahora, era doloroso. Mucho. No porque faltara a su orgullo, si no porque pronto el niño también vería que solo se parecía a uno de sus padres.

Llegaron al colegio, el niño se enganchó a él como un koala y lo besó en la mejilla antes de alejarse a buscar a su amiga Marina y felicitarle el cumpleaños.

Cuando perdió al niño de vista, fue directo al local de ensayo donde le esperaba su profesora de canto. Aquel mes había tenido menos actuaciones e iba un poco apretado de dinero, pero Julia, le permitía pagar las clases con un poco de retraso. Ella también tenía un hijo y lo estaba criando sola, así que podía empatizar con la situación de Agoney.

—¿Cómo de mal vas este mes? —le preguntó sentados en una cafetería una vez acabaron las clases.

—Bueno, Miriam me está ayudando —suspiró—. Es difícil, me acostumbré a no preocuparme por el dinero.

—¿Y con el chico este qué tal? —preguntó, riendo cuando las mejillas de Agoney se volvieron de un tono rojizo.

—Bueno... nos estamos conociendo —respondió tímidamente—. Me apoya mucho.

No volvieron a tocar el tema. Y es que, desde su separación, Agoney no se había permitido disfrutar de nadie más, convencido de que las historias de amor no eran compatibles con la custodia compartida de un bichillo como el suyo. También, aunque esto no lo admitiría, durante los primeros meses había guardado la esperanza de ser capaz de perdonar a Raoul, pero cuando esto no sucedió, se odió tanto a sí mismo que le había costado convencerse de que merecía ser querido. En momentos así, cuando sus propios demonios lo amenazaban, Ricky había estado para devolverlo a la tierra.

Sobre las dos de la tarde, puso rumbo al colegio de Misael. Le gustaba llegar con tiempo para charlar con los padres y personal educativo. La madre de Marina fue la primera en acercarse a él. Era un poco mayor que él, pero no demasiado. Llevaba en la mano una bolsa llena de globos y máscaras, junto con otros artículos de fiesta. Agoney le sonrió y le prometió que llevaría a Misa sobre las cinco de la tarde.

—Marina está encantada con él —le dijo la mujer riendo.

—Misa también habla mucho de ella.

—Me encanta el nombre, ¿es canario?

—Sí, algo mío tenía que tener —intentó bromear, pero debió sonar triste porque la mujer lo miró con simpatía y le acarició el brazo con la mano que tenía libre—. El cumpleaños de Misa es en apenas un mes.

—¿Vas a hacer fiesta?

—Le toca con Raoul —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. No sé qué tiene planeado.

—¿Cómo está Raoul? —preguntó inocentemente— Ayer me preocupé cuando no lo vi aparecer, aunque la chica que recogió a Misa era muy agradable, ¿cómo se llama?

Agoney frunció el ceño. El canario no era muy dado a hablar de su relación con Raoul, nadie fuera de su círculo más cerrado —que eran básicamente Ricky, Kibo y Miriam— conocían los detalles de su traumática separación. Por ello, no le sorprendía cuando, de tanto en tanto, alguna de las chicas intentaba indagar un poco, curiosas por la historia detrás de aquellos padres separados.

Por suerte, se libró de responder cuando su hijo apareció corriendo hacia él con un dibujo en una mano y una bolsa de golosinas en la otra. Agoney se agachó para quedar a su altura y darle un abrazo. El niño, como venía siendo habitual, aprovechó para colgársele al cuello como un monito, negándose a volver al suelo.

La mujer que le había hecho compañía rio, murmurando algo sobre ser adorables. Luego se dirigió al niño, haciéndole prometer que iría a la fiesta de su hija.

—Y voy a llevarle el mejor regalo de todos —le dijo el niño, emocionado—. ¡Lo compré ayer con la amiga de papá!

Agoney no dijo nada para no delatarse. La mujer lo miraba con curiosidad, esperando que hiciera mención a la misteriosa chica. Tendría que hablar con Noelia, pero ahora prefería centrarse en su hijo, que se negaba a separarse de él.

—Mira, papi —dijo ondeando el dibujo que traía frente a su cara—, eres tú —explicó, señalando lo que parecía una persona con el pelo rizado— y ese es papá —al otro lado de la página, justo en la esquina opuesta, había un monigote rubio— y ese soy yo —mucho más pequeñito, centrado en la página, se intuía la figura de un niño.

—Es muy bonito, Misa —aseguró, besando el pelo rubio de su hijo.

Comieron juntos y se prepararon para la fiesta de la niña. Misael no había estado tan hablador como aquella mañana, pero Agoney había conseguido entablar conversación con el niño. Deseó, más que nunca, poder hablar con Raoul. Le angustiaba no tener una imagen global de qué estaba ocurriendo con su hijo. Resopló frustrado. Siempre había sido así entre ellos. Incluso durante los años en los que se quisieron tanto, siempre les fue más sencillo batallar en la guerra que en el amor.

Durante la fiesta, Agoney alternaba su atención entre Misael brincando de un lado a otro, con el peligro evidente de que acabara abriéndose la cabeza, y el dueño del local en el que tocaba por la noche, que por teléfono, le exigía llegar con un par de horas de antelación cuando no tenía a nadie con quién dejar al niño. Se estaba planteando cancelar el espectáculo cuando una mano se posó en su hombro.

—¿Qué pasa, guapo?

Agoney levantó la vista y vio a Kelly.

Kelly era un hombre joven, más joven que Agoney. Era extranjero, alto, rubio, guapo. También era el profesor de inglés de su hijo y el chico con el que había empezado a tomar cafés como rutina y a cenar cuando Misa estaba con su ex. El chico había dejado claro que estaba  _interesado,_ pero igualmente claro había sido Agoney pidiendo tiempo y espacio. Así fue como lo que comenzó como una atracción se había convertido en algo más sincero.

—Voy a tener que cancelar el espectáculo de esta noche y, sinceramente, me hace falta el dinero —suspiró. Había comenzado a confiar en Kelly lo suficiente para abrirse un poquito—. Pero bueno, Misa va primero.

—Yo puedo quedarme con él si es lo que te preocupa —ofreció despreocupadamente.

Tan despreocupada y genuina fue la oferta, como si fuera algo lógico y evidente, que Agoney solo pudo mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos. Debió de ser graciosa su expresión, pues Kelly comenzó a reír de forma adorable.

—A ver, Ago —el canario abrió aún más los ojos porque  _dios, cómo podía sonar su nombre tan bonito con aquel acento extranjero—_ , Misael me conoce, soy su profe favorito —dijo con orgullo, intentando hacer reír a Agoney—. Pregúntale si le importa, si tu hijo dice que no o lo notas incómodo, no me voy a ofender.

Y así fue como Agoney accedió porque si Raoul había tenido la cara de enviar a « _su amiga»_ que a saber quién cojones era a por él al colegio sin decirle nada, él podía dejarlo con su profesor de inglés. No a solas, obviamente, porque si algo era el canario eso era desconfiado y sobreprotector. Había visto suficientes películas de secuestros como para dejar a su hijo fuera de su vista, pero podía llevarlo con él al local y que lo viera actuar con Kelly. Total, el niño siempre le estaba pidiendo que lo llevara a verle cantar.

—Amiguito —lo llamó cuando vio al niño correteando cerca de él—, ¿quieres venir hoy a ver a papi cantar?

—¡Sí! —respondió inmediatamente alargando mucho la «i» y abrazándose a sus piernas.

—¿Qué te parece ir con Kelly? Papi tiene que irse a ensayar pronto.

—¿Con mi profe? —dijo mirando al rubio.

—Sí...

—¡Que guay! ¿Vas a ver a mi papi cantar?

—Sí, amigo —respondió con una enorme sonrisa dirigida al niño.

—¡Ya verás! ¡Es el mejor cantante del mundo!

Agoney rio. Kelly lo miraba fijamente, embelesado, con una sonrisa boba que le delataba. Tanto decía esa sonrisa, tanto revelaba esa mirada, que el niño lo miró confundido. Porque esa expresión la había visto muchas veces en otra persona y cuando era más chico. La había visto en el rostro de sus padres, dirigiéndoselas el uno al otro. Y Misael —con su mente de cinco añitos— decidió en ese momento que no le gustaba tanto su profesor de inglés, aunque no supiera poner nombre a lo que estaba sintiendo.

El enfado se le pasó rápido, sin embargo. En cuanto la madre de Marina lo llamó para cantar el «cumpleaños feliz», el repentino resquemor hacia su profe de inglés se deslizó de su memoria para centrar su atención en aquella tarta de tres chocolates que presidía la mesa.

La atención de Agoney, por otro lado, estaba fija en el niño y en como había alternado su mirada entre Kelly y él mismo, como intentando escudriñar los entresijos que los adultos le ocultaban en conversaciones en clave.

—Oye —le susurró Kelly—, no ha ido tan mal, ¿no?

—No sé...

—No voy a presionaros, Ago —continuó—. A tu ritmo y al de tu familia. No estoy jugando.

—Lo sé, Kelly, de verdad —le dijo, suplicándole con la mirada que le entendiera, que aquello le dolía y confundía—. Yo tampoco estoy jugando, pero no sé qué me pasa.

—Es normal, no te agobies, por favor —le pidió—. Poco a poco, que yo no me voy a ninguna parte.

El canario le regaló una caricia en el brazo como agradecimiento y se dirigió al grupo que cantaba con dudosa afinación. Cuando la canción acabó, miró la hora con preocupación y tras asegurarse que Misael había entendido que se quedaba solo con Kelly, se marchó para ir a ensayar.

Fue el peor ensayo que había hecho nunca. Su cabeza funcionaba a velocidades de vértigo. Cientos de imágenes se arremolinaban, le crujían las entrañas y se marchaban dejando a su paso una horrible sensación de ahogo. La primera, siempre alta en su lista de prioridades, era Misael. Cada paso que daba le hacía preguntarse si era lo correcto, si estaba haciendo feliz a su hijo. La segunda, Raoul, siempre. Su última discusión no sirvió para nada más que ahondar el dolor en el pecho que desde hacía meses le atosigaba. Porque, ¿cuándo se deja de amar al hombre que te ha roto el corazón? La tercera, Kelly. Porque había empezado a sentir cosas por aquel chico de sonrisa sincera y acento extranjero que lo miraba como si fuera agua en el desierto. Le dolía no poder entregarse. Le dolía que, a pesar de todo, era incapaz de bajar la guardia porque ya lo hizo una vez  _y mira cómo acabó._ Luego, más al fondo en su mente, en un rincón, la música, el dinero, su apartamento, las facturas, el colegio... Se había acostumbrado a no pensar en ello.

Cuando estaban juntos, Raoul llevaba en sus hombros aquella carga por dos razones. Primero porque estaba más acostumbrado a grandes cantidades de dinero y los lastres que conlleva. Agoney simplemente se dejaba arrastrar por el alto ritmo de vida. Y, segundo, que era algo de lo que el canario se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde, era que para que él pudiera seguir su ritmo de clases y composición, Raoul había tenido que lanzarse a un trabajo que no le llenaba. Y a pesar de que el angelito en el hombro le suplicaba que aquello no era cierto, que siempre se habían compenetrado como los engranajes de un reloj en hora, el diablo al otro lado, lo señalaba con el dedo haciéndolo culpable de las siete plagas de Egipto.

—¿Dónde cojones tienes hoy la cabeza, Agoney? —gruñó el dueño del local— Llevas un par de meses que mejor me saldría poner un  _playback._

Llegó la noche y con ella los comensales que cenaban ajenos al hombre del piano. Tocó sin ganas, deslizando los dedos por las teclas, y cantó sin fuerzas. Hasta que vio a su hijo mirándolo desde el público. Y no porque fuera su hijo, si no porque vio esa expresión ilusionada, saltando y alzando los brazos, que había visto tantos años atrás en otra personita rubia, mientras se desgañitaba la voz cantando  _Rise like a Phoenix._ Y es que se parecían tanto... Aporreó el piano, llamando la atención de los clientes que a partir de ese momento no despegaron la vista del hombre que tocaba el piano, que lloraba cada palabra y les agarraba el pecho con su melodía, apretándolo hasta que les faltaba el aire. Aquella noche, los corrillos de Madrid hablaban de un nombre propio, olvidado durante tantos años. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias de nuevo por leer y comentar! 
> 
> Con este capítulo que es un poco más cortito, empieza realmente la trama de la historia. Espero que os quedéis a leer :P

A medida que se acababa octubre y se acercaba noviembre, los días eran más cortos y las noches más frías. Era lunes y Raoul paseaba sin rumbo por las castizas calles de la Castellana. No era su barrio favorito de Madrid. Él se dejaba deslumbrar por los altos edificios y los letreros brillantes de la Gran vía iluminando el cielo nocturno. Pero aquella noche, sus pasos lo habían llevado a cruzar Concha Espina y plantarse en un pequeño local de actuaciones. No era tonto. Cuando vio a una chica menuda agitar las cuerdas de su guitarra y cantar versiones de canciones que olían a antiguo, supo de inmediato en qué local estaba. Lo supo, sobre todo, porque al otro lado de la calle, un piano lloraba y desgarraba el aire.

      Centró la vista en la chica y su guitarra, a pesar de que sus oídos parecían no poder registrar otro sonido que no fueran los aplausos más allá de las paredes. Y es que escuchar el quejido de aquel piano, sonando de aquella manera tan nítida, era como escuchar los mil reproches que le ahogaban cada vez que dibujaba en su mente el rostro de Agoney. Y con esa idea se plantó en la acera de en frente y contempló el rostro emocionado de los allí presentes. Vio a Agoney bajar del escenario, sabiendo que el pequeño restaurante tenía una puerta trasera. Raoul se escabulló entre bambalinas, ignorando el frío del otoño.

      Agoney estaba temblando, apoyando contra una pared de ladrillos, tomando bocanadas de aire helado.

      —Ha sido increíble —dijo Raoul, rompiendo el silencio.

      El canario se llevó una mano al pecho, pegando un pequeño brinco exaltado.

      —Me asustaste —susurró—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

      —Estaba en el bar de en frente y escuché aplausos. No sabía que eras tú.

      _Mentira. Mentiroso._

—Raoul… —Agoney se llevó la otra mano a la frente, intentando detener el latido que le martilleaba el cráneo.

      —Lo siento —interrumpió—. Siento lo del otro día. No esperaba que vinieras y mucho menos que soltaras aquella bomba.

      —No —replicó—. Tienes razón. Debí haberte avisado de que iba y debería haber tenido más tacto, pero no quise decir lo que entendiste.

      —Lo sé —dijo—. Aún quiero hablar contigo, si quieres, claro.

      Agoney levantó la vista para cruzarle la mirada. Estaban más cerca de lo que esperaba y la respiración se le encogió un poco. Allí estaba aquella presión en el pecho, el nudo en el estómago, el dolor en la garganta trepándole hasta las cuencas de los ojos. Culpó primero al frío y luego a la emoción de la noche de las reacciones de su cuerpo. Culpó a la preocupación por el niño, a las facturas y hasta la contaminación de Madrid. Cualquier cosa menos reconocer que la cercanía con Raoul aún conseguía activar su cuerpo de aquella forma tan primitiva.

      —Estoy conociendo a alguien —soltó de pronto. Joder con la sutileza, Agoney.

      Raoul dio un paso atrás, pero no parecía sorprendido. Sonrió con tristeza, pero no apartó la mirada.

      —Te mereces encontrar a alguien —dijo con tan poca convicción que ambos supieron que era mentira.

      La tensión comenzaba a ser dolorosa, casi más que el frío. Así que Agoney dio un paso adelante y, antes de que Raoul pudiera apartarse, se abrazó a él susurrando palabras que tal vez tuvieran sentido, pero el catalán no hizo esfuerzo por entender. Porque teniendo el cuerpo cálido del otro hombre contra su pecho, las palabras estaban de más. Siempre lo habían estado. Tal vez ese fue siempre el problema.

      —¿Le quieres? —preguntó de pronto Raoul, quizá por masoquismo, quizá por lo contario.

      —No tanto como te quise a ti —dijo con sinceridad. Aquel verbo en pasado le abrió el pecho en canal.

      Raoul solo asintió y cualquier respuesta que pensara decir, murió en sus labios cuando un gritito agudo cortó el aire.

      —¡Papá!

      Ambos se giraron para ver a Misael bajar de los brazos del profesor de inglés, de Kelly, para lanzarse a los de su padre, los del rubio. Raoul se aferró a él, intentando no escuchar lo que los otros dos hombres se decían. Falló miserablemente en su intento.

      —No quería interrumpir —murmuró Kelly, ignorando la presencia de Raoul—, pero Misael quería buscarte.

      —Gracias por todo esta noche, Kels —le dijo, regalándole un abrazo.

      Tal vez por sentirse un intruso en aquella escena familiar o tal vez porque notaba la mirada punzante de Raoul en su nuca, Kelly se apartó rápidamente del abrazo, se despidió de Agoney y prometió llamarlo por la mañana.

      Y así fue que Misael aprovechó la oportunidad de lanzarse a los brazos de Agoney, mirarle con esos ojitos que le decían que estaba feliz, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Y así fue que, cuando el niño lo propuso, lo pidió, lo suplicó, Raoul acabó acompañándolos a casa. Y así fue como una vez en el portal, el rubio tuvo que hacer el mayor ejercicio de autocontrol para marcharse cuando el niño le pidió subir con ellos. Y es que quería, pero claro que quería. Pero más aún ansiaba quedarse más allá de aquella noche, toda una vida. Y para ello debía marcharse. Porque Raoul había muchas cosas que no sabía, pero si algo conocía como la palma abierta de su mano era la forma en que el canario se cerraría en banda si Raoul no bajaba el pistón para correr a su ritmo.

 

      Llegó a su casa cuando las agujas del reloj rozaban las dos de la mañana. La casa, así a oscuras y en silencio, parecía aún más inmensa. Raoul sabía que no dormiría esa noche, así que se apoyó en el piano, sin intención de tocarlo. Le hacía sentir viejo. Su pobre piano, desde hacía meses intocable, le recordaba los días en que disfrutaba de ser músico. Le recordaba que lo dejó todo por formar esa familia que una noche más dejaba atrás. Algo le decía que Agoney tampoco dormiría y ese pensamiento le llevó a coger su teléfono y enviar un mensaje.

      « _Lo dije en serio: has estado impresionante»_

No esperaba respuesta ni la necesitaba. Desde la fría distancia podía escuchar los engranajes crujir en la mente del canario. Había visto la duda al despedirse, cómo casi, pero solo casi, se había unido a las peticiones de Misael para que se quedara a pasar la noche. Así que no esperaba respuesta. Pero la tuvo.

      Y vaya si la tuvo.

      «Estaba pensando ti»

      Apareció en la pantalla de su teléfono y Raoul agradeció en silencio al piano por servirle de apoyo.

      « _Pensaba en Rise Like a Phoenix y en cómo me ayudaste a seguir a pesar del dolor»_

_«Misa hizo lo mismo esta noche»_

Estaban hablando. Era triste, tal vez demasiado, que una simple conversación provocara en Raoul emociones que la mayoría de los hombres no sentirían en toda una vida. Ni en la siguiente. Estaba tan abrumado que cuando miró la pantalla del móvil, se percató de que habían pasado cinco minutos y aún no había respondido. La vida es eterna en cinco minutos, que cantaba Amaia aquella gala fatídica.

      « _¿Qué hizo el pequeñajo?»_

      Y así, esa noche hablaron de todo un poco, y mucho de nada. Hablaron sobre todo del niño, como dos adultos, como dos padres, casi, y solo casi, como una familia. Una familia rota, pero una familia, al fin y al cabo.

      Antes de caer en la cama rendido, Raoul se preguntó si tal vez estaba leyendo demasiado en los gestos del canario. Si no estaría proyectando sus sentimientos en el otro hombre. Y, aunque ese pensamiento le oprimía el pecho y le ahogaba, se fue a dormir bien entrada la madrugada con una sonrisa en los labios.


	5. parte 1-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo me ha quedado larguísimo así que lo he partido en dos.

   

Desde aquella noche en la que Agoney se desgarrara junto al piano y bajo la mirada atenta de los curiosos ojos madrileños, habían pasado dos semanas. Agoney se sentía como un equilibrista que hacía malabares en la cuerda floja. Las facturas lo atosigaban, Misael era su principal fuente de preocupación y ahora en su cabeza había una batalla campal entre la culpa por avanzar con Kelly y la culpa por hablar con Raoul. Y ya ni siquiera tenía muy claro a cuál de los dos estaba traicionando.

Así fue cómo lo encontró Ricky.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste, comiste y te duchaste? —le preguntó el mallorquín apartándole las manos de la cara, donde habían estado desde la noche anterior.

Agoney se estaba ahogando de nuevo y fueron los brazos de Ricky, sujetándolo con la misma fuerza que cariño, los que le impidieron romperse.

—Está bien, Agoney —le tranquilizó—. No hay razón para ponerse así.

Agoney notó los labios de su amigo sobre su pelo y aquello fue suficiente para abrir la veda. Ricky le dejó llorar sobre su hombro como tantas otras veces. El cansancio que le atosigaba desde hacía unos días al fin consiguió alcanzarle. Ricky, que pasaría horas sin moverse aquella mañana por miedo a despertar a Agoney, dedicó el tiempo a reflexionar. Sacó su teléfono y se sorprendió al ver un mensaje de Raoul. No es que tuviera mala relación con el rubio, pero desde la separación, habían tomado rumbos distintos. Mireya, que trabajaba en las oficinas de Universal en Madrid junto a Raoul, era su principal fuente de información cuando del catalán se trataba. Era por ello que sabía la reticencia que el rubio le tenía a su relación con Agoney. Ricky sonrió. A pesar de lo que muchos habían pensado, sobre todo durante los castings tantos años atrás, nunca vio a Agoney como otra cosa que el pequeño pajarillo al que adoptaría como hermano.

«¿Estás con Agoney? No me coge el teléfono». Ricky escaneó la habitación con la mirada en busca del teléfono del canario. Lo localizó olvidado sobre el mueble del televisor.

«Sí. Está dormido».

La respuesta de Raoul no se demoró más de unos pocos segundos.

«Despiértalo y dile que venga al colegio. Se trata de Misael».

Ricky no estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea de despertar al hombre que dormía cómodamente en su hombro, no después de haber visto como los fantasmas internos lo estaban consumiendo unas pocas horas atrás, pero al final, se trataba del niño y tanto como Ricky quería a Agoney, casi más aún quería al renacuajo que lo llamaba «tito».

Agoney se despertó desorientado, parpadeó varias veces mientras intentaba comprender lo que Ricky con tanta paciencia le estaba explicando y, cuando su mente al fin despertó, se levantó deprisa y puso rumbo al colegio. Su amigo le dijo que lo esperaría en casa y le prepararía algo de comer.

—Llámame si necesitas cualquier cosa —le pidió el mallorquín—. Ago, cualquier cosa, ¿vale?

—Sí —dijo alargando un poco la vocal—. No te preocupes, Ricky, estoy bien.

—Siempre me preocupo, pequeño —le dijo, sin saber si Agoney lo había escuchado o ya había salido por la puerta.

Eran las doce del mediodía. La entrada del centro estaba desierta salvo por la pequeña figura del rubio que lo esperaba en la puerta. Parecía tranquilo, pero Agoney lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que no lo estaba. En absoluto. Instintivamente, su cuerpo se preparó para una lucha. Porque con Raoul siempre era así, aunque su relación hubiera mejorado un poco en aquellas dos semanas.

La pelea que esperaba, sin embargo, no se produjo.

—¡Ago! ¡Menos mal! Noelia lleva toda la mañana llamándome y me ha dicho que no apareciera sin ti.

Las palabras del catalán salieron atropelladas, como si en su mente unas lucharan con las otras por salir primero. Aquello no ayudó a calmar a Agoney, que ya había sido una bola de nervios toda la mañana.

—¿Pero pasó algo? —preguntó, preocupado.

—No lo sé...

Agoney frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. No sería él quién comenzara la pelea.

Se dirigieron juntos al despacho de la directora que los esperaba seria. Tras un par de saludos cordiales, les indicó que se sentaran en dos sillones frente al escritorio. Ella se colocó al otro lado, apoyando los codos sobre el mueble y la cara, sobre sus puños cerrados.

—Primero, es mi deber informaros que Misael ha sido expulsado durante tres días, cuando vuelva, se quedará los recreos castigado durante dos semanas.

—¿Qué?

Agoney miró a la directora, por un momento preguntándose si se habían equivocado de niño. Se giró para estar frente a frente con Raoul, esperando ver la misma expresión de sorpresa que imaginaba que él tenía, pero lo único que vio fue resignación.

—Es un niño, tiene cinco años, ¿qué pudo  hacer que justifique dos semanas de castigo y una expulsión directa?

Estaba indignado. Y aún más le indignaba que Raoul no lo estuviera.

—Misael ha agredido a un compañero —

—No —es que no se lo creía.

—Señor Hernández, no es la primera vez, por eso me veo obligada a—

—¿Cómo que no es la primera vez? Raoul, ¿tú sabías algo?

Y el silencio de Raoul acabó por prender la mecha. Agoney era un tipo tranquilo, pero cuando veía rojo, clavaba el asta. Como los toros de lidia. Y como los toros, cuando lo ves venir hacia ti, corres. Y vaya si habría corrido Raoul si hubiera podido. Porque allí, desprovisto de capote, veía venir la cornada y no había espacio para hacerle un quiebro. Si es que él siempre había sido antitaurino.

—¿Desde cuando está pasando esto y por qué nadie me avisó? —primer embiste, para la directora. Raoul respiró, pensando que tal vez, y solo tal vez, se libraría.

—Todo lo que ha pasado en este centro ha sido informado a los padres, en vuestro caso, al que estaba presente esa semana.

Pues no, no se iba a librar.

Agoney, que en algún momento se había inclinado sobre el escritorio, volvió a recostarse en la silla, en una postura tan tensa que hasta la silla parecía incómoda. Raoul, que no había dicho nada hasta ese momento intentó conciliar la situación, preguntando si no podrían llegar a otra solución. Noelia sonrió con suficiencia.

—Pues mira, esperaba que me lo preguntarais —dijo—. Porque es algo que llevo queriendo hacer y nunca me dejáis proponeros —Agoney la miró extrañada, Raoul no le dirigió la mirada, más interesado en si la longitud de sus uñas sería suficiente para morderlas—. La psicóloga del centro podría ayudar.

—Misael está bien, no necesita terapia —masculló Raoul.

—Obviamente, no está bien —replicó el canario.

Raoul asintió porque ambos tenían aquel pacto de no agresión, del que no habían hablado, pero que estaba allí, presente e implícito. Así que no inició la guerra, pero dejó que su postura, hasta entonces derrotada, se irguiera como un muelle.

—Vamos a hacer esto —medió la directora—. A partir de ahora, la comunicación sobre todo lo referente a Misael se hará por escrito y a ambos progenitores; el niño no será expulsado, pero irá una hora por las tardes, dos veces por semana, a terapia infantil —ambos asintieron—. Eso es todo lo que puedo hacer yo, el resto —dijo, clavando la mirada primero en uno, luego en el otro— es cosa vuestra.

Salieron juntos del despacho. Raoul se dirigió rápidamente a la salida, pero el canario no lo siguió. Sorprendido y curioso, giró sobre sus pasos para seguir los del otro hombre. Se dio cuenta entonces de que Agoney estaba  _preocupantemente_  delgado. Mucho más delgado que cuando estaban juntos. El canario se paró frente a la puerta del claustro de profesores y la abrió sin miramientos. Al ver la puerta abierta de par en par, Raoul se sintió invitado a seguirlo.

Craso error.

—Cuando pasamos horas hablando —gruñó el canario y Raoul realmente tenía que hacer memoria para encontrar un momento en el que lo hubiera visto así de enfadado—, ¿nunca se te ocurrió decirme lo que estaba pasando con mi hijo?

Raoul miró al profesor de inglés, desgarrado entre romper a llorar por saber que pasaban  _horas_  hablando o saltar de felicidad por no ser el centro de ira de Agoney. Aún.

—¿Crees que es el mejor momento, Ago? —dijo el otro, mirando preocupado la presencia de Raoul.

_Ago._

Raoul se cruzó de brazos, impasible ante la mirada acusatoria de aquel hombre que no debía tener más de veinticinco años. Pero entonces Agoney se giró para mirarlo y se sintió empequeñecer.

—Perdón, yo ya me iba, es que no sabía si querías hablar,  _Ago —_ se excusó, dejando que su lengua acariciara aquel apodo. Qué maduro, Raoul, qué maduro.

—Contigo ya hablaré luego —replicó.

Y  _hostia puta_ , que eso tenía que ser lo que sentían los reos cuando les informaban que iban a ser ahorcados en la soga. Con un giro escurridizo, desapareció por la puerta, recorrió el pasillo y apareció en la calle. No tenía muy claro qué empeoraría el estado de ánimo: si marcharse o quedarse a esperar.

—Hombre, Raoul —el catalán se giró al escuchar su nombre—, cuanto tiempo. ¿Ha salido ya Agoney?

Raoul devolvió el saludo.

Era cierto. Desde que su relación con Agoney mejorara, ya no veía tanto a Ricky como antes, cuando era el mallorquín el que llevaba y traía a Misael.

—Se ha quedado a gritarle a uno de los profesores —dijo, con el ceño fruncido.

Aquello provocó la risa de Ricky.

—Ya... a uno en concreto, ¿no? —dijo con media sonrisa ladeada— ¿Está todo bien?

Raoul negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Pasa que soy un puto desastre —gruñó Raoul—. Es que no hago nada bien.

—Ya será para menos.

—Bueno, ya te contará Agoney —le respondió, odiando que sonara mucho más borde de lo que le habría gustado.

Pero Ricky rio de nuevo.

—¿Sabes que nunca, pero nunca, me ha hablado mal de ti? —le preguntó, enseñando todos los dientes en una sonrisa— Ni siquiera cuando peor estabais... Ni siquiera cuando pasó lo que pasó. Me enteré por Nerea que también lo pasó fatal...

Raoul iba a responder, pero el mallorquín le hizo un gesto poco disimulado para que se callara. Agoney y el dichoso profesor de inglés aparecieron junto a ellos. Nunca se había fijado —porque tampoco era él nadie para fijarse en los profesores de su hijo— de lo alto que era aquel chaval y lo grande que parecía en comparación con Agoney, que además parecía haber encogido. Kelly saludó a Ricky con un apretón de manos y le dedicó una sonrisa cordial a Raoul. El catalán hizo un esfuerzo por corresponder y con eso, el maestro se escabulló de vuelta al centro.

—¿Has venido en coche, Raoul? —preguntó Ricky.

Raoul asintió, pero se volvió para hacer frente a Agoney.

—¿Podemos hablar ahora?

Agoney buscó ayuda en la mirada de Ricky. El mallorquín se retiró rápidamente, riendo ante la expresión traicionada del canario. Ricky adoraba al canijo, pero no lo suficiente para salvarle de una muy necesaria conversación con el rubio.

—No estoy contento por cómo habéis llevado el tema —dijo—. Me tenías que haber informado de lo que estaba pasando.

Raoul abrió la boca, pero estaba tan sorprendido por la ausencia de gritos e insultos que tuvo que volver a cerrarla. Agoney suspiró, leyendo los pensamientos del hombre frente a él.

—¡Ricky! ¿Puedes recoger a Misa? —gritó Raoul.

—¡Claro! —gritó el otro hombre desde su coche— ¡Pero tráeme a Agoney a comer! ¡O que no se vaya sin comer algo!

Agoney negó con la cabeza a la vez que veía a Raoul asentir.

—Vamos a algún sitio más cálido y hablemos.

Encontraron mesa en una cafetería no muy lejos del colegio. No era muy grande, pero se notaba el empeño que habían puesto en decorarla. Los atendió una camarera rubia que, o bien los había reconocido de sus pasajeros años de fama, o trataba sin mucho éxito llamar la atención de Agoney con un guiño coqueto.

—No sabía cómo decírtelo —dijo Raoul, para romper el hielo—. Los últimos meses han sido muy complicados para mí—

—Para mí también, Raoul.

Agoney no lo estaba mirando, pero sabía que, si lo hacía, vería unos ojos tan empañados como los suyos propios.

—Lo sé, pero me refiero a que han sido realmente complicados —continuó el catalán—. He estado trabajando más que nunca, me cuesta un mundo llevar a Misa por las mañanas al colegio y llegar a tiempo para recogerlo al mediodía —esperó a que Agoney le hiciera algún gesto antes de continuar. El canario que captó la indirecta, simplemente asintió indicándole que estaba escuchando—. Así que, cuando me dijeron que Misa estaba teniendo problemas en el colegio pensé que eran un reflejo de los problemas en casa, pero luego...

Agoney levantó la vista por primera vez para encontrase con la mirada desgarrada en el rostro del que había sido el amor de su vida.

—¿Luego? —le instó a continuar.

—Noelia me dijo que aquello solo ocurría cuando estaba conmigo —susurró, casi con miedo a que las palabras se revolvieran y le arañaran la cara—. Me sentía tan culpable, Ago... ¿Cómo te lo iba a decir? Joder, claro que te lo tenía que haber dicho, es tan hijo tuyo como mío, pero—

—No.

Raoul dejó de hablar cuando escuchó aquella palabra escurrirse estrangulada desde la garganta de Agoney, que la había murmurado más para sí que para el mundo. Había sido automático e involuntario, Raoul lo sabía por la mirada horrorizada que ahora reflejaba la suya.

—¿No qué? —preguntó, demasiado brusco, demasiado herido.

—Nada.

—No, nada, no —dijo—. ¿Por eso creías que me lo iba a llevar?

—Raoul...

—Ni Raoul ni hostias —estiró los brazos para alcanzar la mano de Agoney que agarraba desesperadamente el borde de la mesa—. Es tan hijo tuyo como mío. No me creo que dudes eso después de cinco años —Agoney le desvió la mirada. Raoul lo ignoró, reforzando el agarre sobre su mano—. Eres el mejor padre que ese niño puede tener, nunca voy a competir por ese título contigo.

Agoney estaba llorando. Raoul quería envolverlo en sus brazos y protegerlo de la mirada de los presentes, especialmente de la camarera que parecía querer hacer lo mismo.

—Vamos, anda, o Ricky me mata si te dejo sin comer.

Tiró un poco de su brazo hasta que ambos se levantaron.

No habían llegado muy lejos antes de que el móvil de Agoney vibrara en su bolsillo. Cuando descolgó, escuchó la voz de Ricky, que le decía que  _tenían un problema,_  ahogada por los gritos desesperados de Misael.


	6. parte 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Llevo todo el finde intentando actualizar esta historia como una pringada y no me funcionaba la página (en Wattpad ya está actualizado). Me acabo de dar cuenta de que es por el Copy-paste, así que mientras intento arreglarlo o reescribir el capítulo, podéis seguirlo en wattpad
> 
>  (arreglado)
> 
> Lo he tenido que subir sin formato, intentaré ir corrigiendo
> 
>  
> 
>  

\----------

—¡No! —se revolvía el niño en brazos de Ricky— No, no, no,no... ¡Noooooooooooo!

—¿Qué pasa, amiguito? —preguntó Agoney.

Había vivido todas las fases de la paternidad, incluida la de las rabietas, pero, en los últimos meses, habían sido pocas las ocasiones en las que había visto al niño gritar hasta ponerse rojo, con la respiración entrecortada por el llanto y los lagrimones cayendo hasta la camiseta.

—Hey, hey, Misa —intentó Raoul, pero el niño comenzó a gritar más fuerte.

—Que le he dicho que le llevaba a casa —dijo Ricky, traspasando al niño a los brazos de Agoney— y no le ha gustado a qué casa.

—¡Quiero ir con mi papi! ¡No quiero ir a casa! ¡Quiero irme con papi!

El niño se aferraba al cuello de Agoney con tanta fuerza que Raoul temía que estuviera dejando sin aire al otro hombre. Su propio pecho estaba en llamas. De pronto, la idea de terapia no le parecía tan mala. Estaba a punto de cargar el peso del mundo de nuevo sobre sus hombros, pero sus funestos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por otra ola de gritos. Agoney trataba de calmar al niño a pesar de que casi no podía tranquilizarse a sí mismo. Pero el niño estaba inconsolable. Y aquello lo asustó aún más. Porque si había algo que podría parar una guerra, eso era la voz de Agoney hablándote bajo al oído.

—¿Por qué no vuelves a casa? ¡Me voy a portar bien! ¡Estoy siendo bueno!

En ese momento, Raoul arrancó al niño de los brazos de Agoney, al tiempo que Ricky encerraba al canario en un abrazo. Porque ambos hombres sabían que aquello había sido un ataque directo al centro de la diana.

Raoul se maldijo internamente, ignorando al niño que se retorcía aún más, llamando la atención de los padres que ahora se hacinaban a su alrededor. Algunos ofrecían caramelos al niño; otros, una mano amiga; algunos simplemente les dirigían miradas de odio y reproche.

Raoul aceleró el paso hacia su coche, ondeó una mano hacia Ricky que le levantaba el pulgar, metió al niño, que aún se retorcía, en la sillita del coche y se dirigió a casa.

Ni psicóloga escolar ni hostias. Dejó a Misa viendo dibujos animados y comiendo helados, abrió el portátil y buscó a la mejor psicóloga infantil de Madrid, junto a varios expertos en terapia de pareja. Envió un mensaje rápido a Agoney —porque parte de aquella nueva tregua era no ocultar información— comentando que el niño ahora reía viendo la patrulla canina y que no había vuelto a mencionar el asunto.

_«Mañana lo voy a llevar a ver a una psicóloga si te parece bien»_

_«Me parece perfecto, Raoul»_

_«Si necesitas cualquier cosa, llámame, Ago»_

_«Muchas gracias, rubio. Lo mismo te digo»_

_«¿Has comido algo?»_

_«Sí, ¿y tú?»_

_«Aún no, pero ya mismo me pongo a ello»_

_«Come anda, no me hagas enviarte a Ricky ??»_

_«No hace falta, puedes venir tú en persona a obligarme :P»_

_«Imbécil»_

_«Imbésil»_

_«Qué tonto eres» «tira a comer algo»_

_«Voooooooy»_

_«Hablamos luego. Un beso»_

_«Adeu»_

—Lo siento mucho, papá.

Una vocecilla lo sacó del estado de felicidad en el que su mente se había sumido. Casi había olvidado que había sido un día de mierda.

Abrió los brazos para cobijar a su renacuajo y el niño se lanzó a ellos, hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho.

—No pasa nada, Misa.

—Es que esta mañana Alberto me ha dicho...

El niño se detuvo. Raoul suplicó a los dioses que no volviera a llorar. Le acarició la espalda con paciencia, esperando a que continuara.

—No quiero que papi se vaya.

—Cariño, papi no se va a ninguna parte, ni yo tampoco —la aseguró con toda la confianza que le quedaba.

—Pero Marina dice... —el niño frunció el ceño— Me he peleado en el cole.

—Lo sé. Eso no está bien, pero hablaremos mañana.

—No se lo digas a papi.

—Misa, cariño, papi lo sabe y no se va a ningún sitio. No se va a ir, aunque a veces no te portes bien.

—Pero la mamá de Marina dice que papi se fue porque tú no te portaste bien...

Raoul cerró los ojos sintiendo cómo se le helaban las entrañas por el shock y cómo le ardía la cara por la rabia. Se obligó a respirar para no comenzar una pelea contra una mujer que ni siquiera estaba presente. Dejaría que la psicóloga, que para eso cobraba ciento cincuenta euros por sesión, le aconsejara. Bien, Raoul, madurando. Sobre todo, intentó matar a la vocecilla que quería ir a gritarle a Agoney qué coño hablaban de él delante del niño. Pero entonces recordó las palabras de Ricky. Si Agoney no se lo había dicho al mallorquín, no habría razón para pensar que se lo había contado a esa señora. Y que era Agoney, que al canario había que sacarle las palabras con cuentagotas.

Tras varias explicaciones a medias y consuelos varios, el niño se había relajado lo suficiente para dormirse.

Raoul lo llevó hasta la cama, lo arropó y lo miró durante unos minutos. Siempre supo —porque era obvio— que el niño había sufrido con la separación. Y por ello se había culpado día sí, día también. Ahora, además, sabía que Agoney no lo estaba llevando mucho mejor.

Por la mañana, dejó al niño en el colegio y se dirigió al trabajo. Mireya lo estaba esperando en la puerta con cara de pocos amigos. Nada más pasar por su lado lo abrazó, susurrando en su oído: «he intentado retrasarlo». Raoul sabía exactamente de qué estaban hablando, sabía también que aquello se había pospuesto durante más tiempo del que la compañía habría deseado.

—¿Cuándo?

—A principios de 2019.

—Gracias, Mireya —dijo, abrazándose de nuevo a ella—. Por cierto, el cumpleaños de Misa es en dos semanas.

—Lo sé. ¿Vas a hacer algo?

—Quiero hacer una fiesta y —se detuvo, mirando a todos lados menos a su amiga— y quiero invitar a Agoney.

La malagueña lo miró con lo que parecía una buena mezcla de tristeza y cariño. Pasaron la mañana juntos entre reunión y reunión. Mireya incluso lo acompañó a recoger a Misa y llevarlo a la consulta de la psicóloga.

Los recibió una mujer alta, de postura erguida y mirada seria. Los escudriñó con sus enormes ojos castaños, tal vez intentando adivinar si eran pareja. Luego, ignorando a los adultos, se dirigió al niño con una sonrisa cálida. El niño siguió a la mujer, desapareciendo tras una puerta blanca. El estómago de Raoul se retorció al dejar solo al niño en un ambiente extraño.

—Va a estar bien —le susurró Mireya—. Sabes que lo necesita.

—Agoney está de camino —dijo, nervioso, ignorando lo que Mireya le había dicho—. Joder, Mire, siento que no puedo hacer nada sin él. Otra vez. ¡Qué angustia! No sé ser padre.

—Eres demasiado duro, te exiges demasiado, Raoul —le aseguró—. No pasa nada por querer tener a Agoney cerca, esto es un problema de los dos y lo vais a solucionar juntos.

—¿Y qué voy a hacer el año que viene?

Mireya suspiró. Poco a poco, le dijo, los problemas de uno en uno.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revisando la historia, me di cuenta de que me estaba pasando los tiempos verbales de Agoney y Miriam por ahí, ya está todo editado

 

—Es pronto para sacar conclusiones.

Agoney dejó escapar un suspiro frustrado. Era la cuarta sesión que Misael tenía con la psicóloga y la cuarta vez que recibían la misma respuesta. A pesar de su prudencia y exceso de celo, la mujer de cabellos rizados y mirada altiva había dejado caer de tanto en tanto palabras como « _ansiedad por separación», «apego inseguro»_ y, la última,  _«depresión infantil»._

—No es un diagnóstico —aseguraba una y otra vez—. Solo son hipótesis terapéuticas.

Pero a Agoney le daba igual cómo las llamara. Una vez que llegaba a la soledad de su apartamento y mataba las horas buscando información en internet de cada nueva palabra, el nudo en el pecho se hacía un poco más grande. Por suerte, Misael estaría con Raoul unos días más. Por suerte porque el canario estaba convencido de que, si estuviera con él, se dedicaría a analizar cada pequeño comportamiento del niño, asignándole uno de esos nombres que aparecían por las páginas de dudosa credibilidad.

—Pero —replicó Raoul, sacando a Agoney de sus cábalas— ¿podemos hacer algo?

La psicóloga les dio pequeñas pautas y con eso, los despidió, mirando el reloj, lista para su siguiente sesión. Agoney volvió a suspirar. Llegaba el momento de volver a su piso donde ya no dormía el tiempo componiendo.

Recogieron juntos al niño que los esperaba en una pequeña sala repleta de juguetes y construcciones de Lego. Agoney le dio un pequeño abrazo, asegurándole que le vería pronto, pero como venía siendo habitual, Misael se enganchó a su cuello negándose a dejarle marchar. En ocasiones, conseguían que se le pasara el disgusto con un ataque de cosquillas; otras, la rabieta era inevitable.

—Vamos, amiguito, que papá me  contó que hoy vais al cine —le dijo al niño mientras lo acercaba a los brazos abiertos de Raoul.

—¡Sí! ¡Voy a coger las palomitas más grandes! —exclamó emocionado y se dejó abrazar por el catalán— ¿Puede papi venir con nosotros? ¡Porfi! ¡Va, porfa! ¡Porfa, papá! Solo esta vez.

Raoul miró al canario por encima del hombro de niño que ahora rebotaba emocionado en sus brazos. Los ojos de Agoney se habían abierto en una expresión de pánico. Lo que no tenía muy claro era si le daba miedo que dijera que no —lo que probablemente los llevaría a una nueva rabieta— o a que dijera que sí. Raoul tomó una bocanada profunda de aire y lo dejó escapar. Odiaba aquellas situaciones en las que tenía que andarse con pies de plomo alrededor de aquel hombre con el que no hacía tanto se compenetraba como el mecanismo perfecto de un reloj.

—¿Vienes, papi? ¡Veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen! ¡Solo hoy! ¡Y no os pido nada más! ¡Ni regalo de cumple! ¡Porfi!

Agoney no pudo evitar reír a pesar de la situación y Raoul solo pudo imitarle. Sacando el coraje de alguna parte, Raoul se acercó y con suavidad tomó a Agoney por el codo.

—Anda vamos, Agonías, que te va a gustar la película.

Una vez más, el otro hombre lo miró alarmado, como un cervatillo frente a los faros de un coche. Observó como sus ojos se movían desde la cara esperanzada del niño a la falsa expresión de calma que con mucho cuidado Raoul trataba de mantener. Si es que debería haber sido actor,  _coño._

Cuando el canario le asintió con la cabeza, la tensión que no sabía que estaba acumulando, se deshizo un poco y no fue hasta que se dio cuenta de que iba a ir al cine con Agoney, con su ex, con el padre de su hijo, el tío del que seguía enamorado, del que siempre lo estaría, que comenzó a pensar en las miles de razones por las que aquello era una mala idea.  _Pero solo necesito una para quedarme. Hostia puta_ , Raoul, que no tienes veinte años.

Se arregló un poco más de lo necesario, vistió al niño y se dirigió al centro comercial dónde había quedado con Agoney que ya los esperaba en el aparcamiento. Sonrió al ver que el canario también había puesto más esfuerzo del necesario en vestir bien. La sonrisa se le borró en cuanto su mente pudo registrar que iba a pasar la tarde con un Agoney  _bien_ vestido. Que,  _a ver_ , Agoney estaba guapo siempre, pero que con esos pantalones Raoul podía dejar volar la imaginación. Y de imaginación iba sobrado cuando del canario se trataba.

Fiel a su palabra, Misael había escogido el bote de palomitas más grande. Aquello, que en otras ocasiones había molestado a Raoul porque, en serio, un niño no necesita tanto azúcar, no incomodó al catalán lo más mínimo aquella vez. Muy al contrario, cuando, una vez comenzada la película, observó cómo Agoney y su hijo peleaban por las palomitas, no pudo evitar sentir una nostalgia bonita recorrerle la espina. El niño estaba sentado entre sus dos padres, aunque reclamaba casi exclusivamente la atención del canario. La psicóloga les había comentado —muy por encima porque era muy pronto— algo sobre el apego sobre lo que Raoul tendría que investigar una vez consiguiera robarle horas al día. En ese momento, lo único que le importaba era la sonrisa despreocupada de las dos personitas que formaban su familia.

—Mentiste —le susurró el canario, acercándose a su oído por encima de la cabeza de Misael—. La película es horrible.

Raoul rio para sorpresa de Misael que no entendía la broma y de la chica que se sentaba a su lado, que no le encontraba la gracia a la película por ningún lado.

—Es una película infantil, Ago.

—Es horrible.

—Shh, calla.

La película terminó, pero Raoul no estaba dispuesto a separarse aún de Agoney. Quizá él también había desarrollado un apego inseguro, si es que eso era posible. Fue por ello que cuando el niño se desvió hasta un  _Burger King,_ el catalán no opuso resistencia. Agoney sonrió, sabiendo que, desde hacía ya unos años, Raoul no perdonaba la comida basura.

—Misa —habló el canario—, tienes la boca llena de tomate.

—¡Y también me gusta cuando el perro empieza a cantar! —exclamó el niño, ignorando a su padre— ¡Pero tú cantas mejor, papi! ¡Papá, tienes que escuchar a papi cantar!

—He escuchado a tu padre cantar mil veces, Misa —replicó Raoul, sin pensar.

El niño detuvo sus aspavientos para fijar la mirada en su padre, con una tierna expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. Tenía sentido si lo pensaba. Realmente, Agoney no había hecho bolos mientras estuvieron juntos. Se había dedicado a componer y grabar con otros artistas. Misael había sido un huracán en sus vidas, las había puesto patas arriba. El trabajo de Agoney fue el primer sacrificio necesario; el tiempo de Raoul, el segundo. Su relación fue el mayor de ellos.

—¿Sabes que papá también canta?

Ante la pregunta de Agoney, la mandíbula del niño se abrió un poquito más. Era triste, pensaba el canario en ese momento, cómo su hijo apenas conocía la versión más feliz de ellos. Levantó la vista a Raoul que había clavado sus ojos en él. Estaba emocionado y Agoney volvió a sentir ese nudo en la garganta. Era un nudo bonito y triste, el mismo que le recordaba lo feliz que podrían haber sido si no hubieran sido tan críos.

—¡Canta! ¡Papá! ¡Porfi, porfi, porfi! ¿Podré cantar yo también?

—Seguro que sí, Misa.

—¡Pero canta!

La cena transcurrió entre risas y anécdotas. La sonrisa de Misael podría iluminar la ciudad aquella noche y, cuando preso del cansancio, cayó dormido en coche, Agoney no pudo evitar una sonrisa cargada de cariño, primero dirigida a su hijo, y luego al hombre que le lanzaba miradas por el retrovisor.

—Muchas gracias por invitarme, Raoul —la sinceridad cruda y la emoción en su rostro casi hicieron llorar al catalán.

—Muchas gracias por venir, Ago.

Vio a Agoney retorcerse en el asiento, las palabras anudadas en la lengua y los ojos más aguados de lo necesario.

—Echaba de menos esto —susurró, tan bajito, que Raoul temía que lo hubiera estado imaginando—. Os echaba... os echo de menos.

—Ago...

—No —interrumpió el canario—. Las cosas no pueden volver a ser como antes, Raoul. Lo intenté con todo lo que soy, no consigo perdonarte. No consigo olvidar que me engañaste.

Lanzando una mirada al asiento de atrás y asegurándose de que el niño dormía, Raoul aparcó el coche y se volvió completamente para enfrentarse al canario.

—Ago, no sé cómo pedirte perdón, no me quedan maneras —le dijo—. No estábamos bien, te fuiste a Canarias sin avisar—

—Te avisé...

—Cuando ya tenías los billetes comprados —dijo, sin alzar la voz—. No contaste conmigo, estaba solo. Dijiste que ibas para un par de semanas y fueron tres meses. No sabía lo que estaba pasando, no lo entendía, si me lo hubieras dicho... es que lo habría entendido, sabes que lo habría entendido.

—Si es que ya no importa...

Raoul sintió la desesperación treparle el pecho. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y tironeó no muy suavemente de sus mechones rubios.

—Claro que importa, joder, mira cómo estamos. Yo soy un desastre, tú tienes a Ricky de niñera y Misa está en terapia.

—No tengo a Ricky... —frunció el ceño, apagándose. Bueno, igual un poco sí que lo tenía de niñera— Pero aún así las cosas no van a volver a ser como eran.

—Joder, Ago, no quiero que vuelvan a ser cómo eran —esta vez tiró aún más fuerte de su flequillo, provocando un quejido de dolor—. Éramos un puto cuadro. Éramos dos críos jugando a las casitas.

—¡Raoul! ¡Hey, cálmate! Deja de tirarte del pelo.

Agoney le agarró las manos y lo atrajo suavemente hacia su pecho. Se quedaron así, abrazados durante más tiempo del necesario, ambos con los sentidos entumecidos y las palabras enredadas en la garganta.

—Vale —susurró el canario.

—¿Vale?

—Empecemos de cero, pero Raoul muy poquito a poco, ¿vale? No quiero decepcionarte, no quiero que te hagas ilusiones y luego romperte el corazón si no consigo entregarme.

—Vale —dijo Raoul, haciéndose eco de las palabras de Agoney—. Muy poco a poco.

Se separaron al fin, con una horrible mezcla de miedo y esperanza y cuando Raoul vio al canario desaparecer por el portal, deseó poder dar la vuelta al tiempo y borrar la peor versión de ambos. Aunque en ese momento, lo que más quería era empezar a escribir el primer capítulo del resto de su vida. Y cuando Raoul Vázquez quería algo podría levantar el mundo piedra a piedra para lograrlo.


	8. Chapter 8

      —¡La madre que te parió, Agoney! —el canario la fulminó con la mirada— Vale, perdona, no es la expresión más sensible… ¡Pero es que en qué estabas pensando!

      —¡Yo que sé, Miriam, yo que sé!

      —¡Ay la virgen!

      —¡No es para tanto!

      —¿Qué no es para tanto? —Miriam lo miraba como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza— ¡Que volviste con Raoul! ¡Ay mi madre! ¡Es que no me lo puedo creer!

      Lo que fuera a responder Agoney, quedó interrumpido por la puerta frontal que se abrió en ese momento. Ricky se adentró en la habitación, dejando el llavero de repuesto dentro del frutero que descansaba en el recibidor.

      —Pero ¿qué es este griterío, mariconas?

      Agoney agachó la cabeza, sabiendo que, si la reacción de Miriam había sido aquella, la de Ricky sería la de _dios es Cristo._

      —¡Este! —gritó la gallega señalando a su amigo— ¡Que no tiene otra idea que volver con Raoul!

      —¡Que no volví con Raoul! ¡Que solo nos estamos dando una oportunidad de ser civiles!

      Para su sorpresa (y la de Miriam), Ricky se echó a reír mientras se sentaba junto a ellos.

      —Ya, qué gracioso —dijo—. Casi me lo trago.

      Miriam lo miró exasperada y Agoney quería esconderse en el lugar más remoto de la tierra por el tiempo que le quedara de vida.

      —Ricky… —susurró el canario.

      —No.

      —Pero que no es volver.

      —Que no, que no me la vais a colar.

      —¡Hostia Ricky! —le gritó Miriam— Que no es broma, que el anormal este volvió con Raoul… ¡Es que te mato, Agoney!

      —Venga, en serio… Estáis de coña, ¿no?

      —A ver, soy mayorcito —intentó explicar el canario, aunque Ricky había dejado de reír y parecía estar asimilando la situación—. Y no volvimos, me pidió volver a empezar y le dije que sí. Eso no es volver, es retomar… algo.

      —¡Yo te mato! ¡No, no, no que te mato! O me dices que es una broma y nos descojonamos los tres o te mato, Ago —Ricky se levantó para divagar mientras paseaba a un lado y otro del salón— ¿Pero no ves que la gente normal rompe, llora y sigue con su vida? ¿Por qué no podéis ser normales, coño? Y no me vengas con lo del crío que no eres el primer padre que se separa.

      Ricky estaba tan fuera de sí que Miriam decidió apiadarse un poco del canario que se había encogido en el sofá, sin saber ya donde meterse. Se acercó a él, pasándole un brazo por los hombros y la otra acunándole la cara contra su hombro. Aquello pareció relajar un poco al mallorquín también. Dejó de dar vueltas por el salón para acercarse a sus dos amigos. Se agachó frente Agoney, dejando una mano en su rodilla.

      —Mira, Ago —dijo mucho más suavemente—, te quiero un huevo, ¿vale? Y te voy a apoyar pase lo que pase. Pero es que coño, que sois unos cafres, no hace ni un mes no podías ni ir a recoger a tu hijo a su casa. Y ahí estaba yo, recogiendo al niño, haciéndote de comer, obligándote a dormir… Y mira, me alegro que la situación haya mejorado, pero coño, que vais del blanco al negro.

      —Bueno —Miriam intentó llenar el silencio que se había hecho—, tienes ensayos, amigo, ve a ducharte. Ya hablaremos mañana. Te quiero mucho.

      —Y yo a ti —respondió Agoney—. A los dos.

      El canario se levantó para ir al baño. Los dos amigos lo miraron fijamente mientras se alejaba. Ambos conteniendo la respiración más tiempo del necesario. Igual se habían pasado, pero seguramente no.

      Ricky fue el primero en soltar el aire con un largo resoplido. Miriam lo imitó.

      —Una semana —dijo de pronto el mallorquín— Veinte euros a que el primer drama lo tenemos en una semana.

      —Estás optimista, amiga —replicó Miriam riendo—. Sabes que de esta no salimos vivos, ¿no?

      —Recuérdame que me pille unas largas vacaciones en Mallorca.

 

      Era una mañana especialmente gris. El cielo madrileño se había cubierto de nubarrones y el viento anunciaba el invierno.

      Agoney acababa de llegar al local de ensayos cuando su teléfono comenzó a vibrar. Sabiendo quién era, decidió ignorarlo. Se dedicó a ensayar al piano el repertorio de la noche, bajo la atenta mirada del dueño del local, que lo miraba con aprobación. Sabía que estaba mejorando. Lo había notado desde aquella noche: se estaba reconciliando con la música. Y aquella sí era una relación por la que merecía la pena arrancarse el alma. Tenía más actuaciones para los próximos dos meses de los que había tenido en todo el año y aquello lo asustaba y emocionaba a partes iguales.

      Su teléfono volvió a vibrar en el bolsillo. Cansado y frustrado, decidió responder. Para su sorpresa, no era Kelly.

      _Nerea._

      Pulsó el botón rojo para cortar la llamada, poniéndose de excusa que tenía que ensayar. Tal vez la llamaría luego. Tal vez no. Seguramente no lo hiciera.

      —Joder, Agoney, no sé qué ha pasado, pero las últimas actuaciones han sido increíbles —le felicitó el dueño del local—. Tengo los pelos de punta solo de escucharte ensayar.

       —Gracias.

      —Mi primo Joan quiere conocerte, lleva el casting de varios musicales aquí en Madrid. Si te interesa, le paso tu número.

      Agoney lo miró sorprendido. Podría ser una muy buena oportunidad. A pesar de no haber sido nunca un gran fan de los musicales, el artista que se retorcía dentro de él exigiéndole nuevas inquietudes, saltó de alegría. Sin embargo, el miedo que creía superado años atrás, el que le decía que no era lo bastante bueno, se le enredó en la garganta impidiéndole responder. El hombre, que esperaba una respuesta, le sonrió con simpatía, asegurándole que podía hacer el casting y decidir más tarde.

      —Espero que si te haces famoso no te olvides de mi pequeña sala, ¿eh?

      _Famoso._ Agoney no podía tolerar esa palabra. Ya no.

      Aun así, asintió, sonriendo agradecido por la confianza.

      Acabó los ensayos, sintiéndose inquieto y demasiado nervioso. Quería llamar a Ricky. Quería llamar a su hermana. Miriam, tal vez. Pero su teléfono se adelantó vibrando en su bolsillo con una llamada entrante.

      _Raoul._

La conversación con sus amigos aquella mañana le había arrancado de cuajo la valentía de la noche anterior, pero no podía no responder.  _Podría tratarse de Misa,_ razonó consigo mismo.

      Con las manos temblorosas y la piel en llamas, descolgó el teléfono.

      —¡Ago! —la voz alegre de Raoul se encargó de calmar sus nervios— ¿Cómo estás?

      —Bien —dijo.

      —¿Seguro?

      —Sí, ¿qué pasa?

      —Estoy organizando el cumpleaños de Misa —le comentó—. Esperaba que quisieras venir… Igual es muy pronto… pero es por Misa, te iba a invitar igual, aunque no… bueno… que ya sabes, pero que seguimos yendo poco a poco, que no significa… a ver, que si quieres que signifique, por mí bien, ¿eh? Pero que si no también… córtame por favor.

      Agoney no pudo evitar reír, la inquietud por fin apartada a un lado de su mente.

      —Claro que iré, rubio —le dijo, intentando no sonar _demasiado_ cariñoso y fallando estrepitosamente en el intento. Si es que a sonrisa que le unía una oreja a la otra tampoco le dejaba disimular mucho.   

      —Menos mal —suspiró el otro—. Dile a Ricky que venga, que si no Misa me mata. Y Miriam si quiere. Es que no tengo su número nuevo.

      —Vale, yo se lo digo.

      Agoney sabía que había algo más. Lo estaba esperando y, aun así, cuando escuchó a Raoul tomar aire al otro lado de la línea, tuvo que pelear con su mente para mantener la calma.

      —Va a venir mi hermano.

      Y ahí estaba.

      Hacía ya mucho, incluso antes de la separación, que las familias de ambos habían decidido abstenerse de tener trato con la otra. Glenda se había escudado en la distancia real, en la lejanía física que le daba el océano, para faltar a los grandes eventos.

      Álvaro por su parte, ya retirado como futbolista y haciendo sus pinitos como entrenador, tenía la carretera como excusa, los viajes de equipo y la presión de una profesión que no perdonaba errores.

      La realidad es que ambos se habían hecho tanto mal, que para evitar la contienda, los bandos se habían retirado a las trincheras. Así había comenzado una guerra de _likes y dislikes,_ entrevistas varias, indirectas en redes, grupos de amigos disueltos y una relación que durante mucho pareció irreconciliable. Para Agoney aún lo seguía siendo.

      —Sé que tu hermana está en Tenerife, pero… —continuó Raoul, dubitativo.

      Y por mucho que Agoney le agradecería el esfuerzo por incluir a su familia, sabía que no era un intento sincero.

      Suspiró. Si quería llegar a alguna parte, tendría que empezar a remar también con e viento en contra.

      —Se lo comentaré —dijo, sin ninguna confianza, pero al menos para hacer saber a Raoul que estaba con él en esta odisea.

      —¿Quieres ir esta tarde a comprar un regalo? —las palabras de Raoul salieron atropelladas— Mireya se va a quedar con Misa.

      —Claro, tengo ensayos a las cuatro, ¿nos vemos después?

      —Perfecto.

      —Bien.

      Los ensayos de la tarde fueron tan bien como los de la mañana. Sobre las cinco menos cuarto, Agoney fue a casa, se duchó, cambió de ropa y esperó un mensaje del rubio para salir de casa.

      No hizo falta.

      Justo pasadas las cinco y media, un coche aparcó en la entrada. Un coche en el que Agoney había estado muchas veces. Y de él salió Raoul, vestido con una camiseta negra y unos pantalones vaqueros. Tan guapo que una vecina tropezó en el escalón del rellano al quedarse mirándolo. Raoul sonrió con orgullo, sabiendo que Agoney rodaría los ojos.

      —No te lo creas tanto que es una señora de sesenta años.

      —Soy irresistible —intentó picar Raoul, ganándose un manotazo en el brazo.

      Deambularon por varios centros comerciales, cogiendo ropa de aquí y allá; un abrigo para el invierno, bufandas varias, gorritos y manoplas. No es que al niño le interesara mucho la ropa, pero la iban a tener que comprar de todos modos. Una vez cubiertos los regalos prácticos, comenzaría lo difícil.

      _«No necesita más balones, Raoul»_

_«Ya tiene tres karaokes, Agoney»_

_«¿Eso qué es? ¿Un robot? ¿Estás loco?»_

Acabaron en una tienda Disney. Porque los clásicos nunca fallan. Y porque Raoul no podía apartar la vista de Agoney, mientras el canario sonreía como un niño cuando veía algo que le gustaba.

      _«Mira Raoul, ¡un Mickey Mouse tamaño gigante!»_

Y el catalán no comentó que ya tenía un ratón enorme en la esquina de la habitación. En su estado de emoción, Agoney le había agarrado el antebrazo para guiarlo a la sección que le interesaba. Raoul se llevaría quince ratones iguales si eso haría sonreír al canario tanto como lo hacía ahora.

      —¿De qué te ríes? —le preguntó Agoney, manteniendo la felicidad en su voz.

      —Nada —le dijo—, que me gusta verte así.

      —¡Es Disney!

      —Misa, nunca ha estado en Disneylandia…

      —¿Estás sugiriendo lo que creo que estás sugiriendo?

      —Sería un buen regalo de cumpleaños —aseguró Raoul.

      —¡Ay Raoul! ¿Puedo ir?

      Cuando Agoney se abalanzó sobre él, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, el rubio tuvo que hacer el mejor de sus esfuerzos para no mandar a la mierda el pacto de ir poco a poco. En cualquier otro momento, habría intentado jugar, diciéndole que no y empezando una batalla en la que ambos se picaban para acabar riendo. Sin embargo, dada la situación y lo mucho que había echado de menos esos abrazos, Raoul simplemente asintió, abrazándolo contra su cuerpo y respirando en su cuello.

      —Eres el mejor —susurró en su oído, haciendo que el vello rubio de la nuca se le erizara.

      Y tal vez se lo había imaginado, pero creyó sentir un beso en su cuello, el roce suave de unos labios conocidos, pero extraños. Una vez más, Raoul mandó sus instintos a paseo, separándose de Agoney, sabiendo que se había sonrojado. Terminaron las compras y se despidieron.

      Una vez en casa, Raoul dudó sobre si debía mandarle un mensaje o era demasiado pronto.

      Un « _buenas noches»_ con un corazón amarillo bastaría por ahora.

     


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchísimas gracias una vez más por el apoyo y los comentarios, realmente me animan a seguir escribiendo :)
> 
> Si veis que no actualizo tan a menudo por aquí es porque a veces no me deja y paso días intentando descifrar dónde está el fallo

Agoney había intentado evitar el encuentro, pero ahora que tenía a Misael de nuevo, era imposible no aparecer por el colegio. En una de esas mañanas de cielo gris y vientos recios, Kelly lo abordó en la entrada.

  
—No coges el teléfono —le dijo y Agoney tuvo la decencia de bajar el rostro avergonzado.

  
No había sabido cómo afrontar la situación, pero Kelly merecía más que un adiós sin explicaciones, mucho, pero mucho más que el frío desplante al que lo estaba sometiendo.

  
—Lo siento mucho, Kels —susurró—. De verdad que no sé ni cómo hacerte entender lo arrepentido que estoy.

  
El inglés lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

  
—¿Pero ha pasado algo? —le preguntó confundido al ver el gesto de profunda tristeza en el canario— Hey Ago, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué hice?

  
—No, no, Kels, no hiciste nada, soy yo… —respondió, horrorizado ante su propia falta de elocuencia— Es que ahora mismo estoy muy perdido y no sé ni lo que quiero. Te estoy arrastrando a ti y a mucha gente y—

 

—Hey, Ago, ya te lo dije —le interrumpió—. No estoy jugando. Me gustas mucho, pero vamos a tu ritmo. Podemos ser amigos.

  
Y Agoney sabía, porque vaya si lo sabía, que eso de ser amigos nunca funcionaba. Sabía que aquello explotaría más adelante y que su falta de valor para decir en voz alta lo que internamente ya se había confesado, lo condenaría. Pero en ese momento, la comprensión de aquel chico, que lo miraba con ojos cálidos y los brazos abiertos, le pareció una cura a la montaña rusa de emociones que ya estaba sintiendo.

  
—¿Quedamos mañana para tomar café? —propuso el chico.

 

Agoney dudó un momento, pero no tenía ninguna razón para negarle un café, así que asintió con una sonrisa.

  
Sellaron el pacto con un abrazo y se alejaron para continuar cada uno con su día. Y el día de Agoney consistía en más y más ensayos y reuniones varias. Había tenido que rechazar varios espectáculos para acomodar su agenda a Misael y, aun así, apenas tenía noches libres aquella semana.

  
Raoul no estaba mucho mejor. La campaña de navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y con ella, el ritmo de trabajo se había vuelto héctico. Había entregado cuatro dosieres, acudido a tres reuniones directivas, comido con un incontable número de representantes y participado en la producción de lo que seguro sería la canción del momento. Y no eran ni las dos de la tarde.

  
—No puedo más hoy, Mire —le dijo a su amiga—. Necesito un café.

  
—O una cerveza —le respondió la malagueña—. Como alguien me vuelva a hablar de balance de cuentas te juro que quemo la oficina. Por cierto, Amanda te estaba buscando para reservar los billetes. Las opciones son o a finales de enero o a mediados de febrero.  
Raoul le desvió la mirada. No quería llorar, pero ya notaba el nudo constreñirle la garganta.

  
—No puedo, Mireya.

  
—Calla, tonto, si antes de que te des cuenta estarás de vuelta.

  
—No lo entiendes —alguna lágrima había caído ya por su mejilla—. Que no puedo, he vuelto a hablar con Agoney, estamos bien por primera vez en meses. No puedo irme.

  
Mireya suspiró.

  
—Mira, amigo, yo no quiero ser aguafiestas, pero no tienes opción. Van a ser un par de meses a lo sumo y es un proyecto enorme, tanto para tu carrera como para la compañía. ¿Has llamado ya a tu madre?

  
—Sí, puede venir a Madrid en cualquier momento.

  
—Pues ya está —dijo la malagueña, intentando levantar el ánimo—. Misael se queda un par de meses con la yaya y tú tienes polvos por Skype con el canario.

  
—¡Mireya!

  
—Ay hijo, que no pasa nada.

  
El resto de la jornada pasó sin mayores contratiempos. Pospuso su encuentro con Amanda para la mañana siguiente y se marchó. Odiaba volver a casa cuando Misael no estaba allí. Ya se le hacía cuesta arriba cuando el niño le acompañaba, pero la soledad de una casa vacía le aplastaba el pecho, impidiéndole respirar con normalidad. Le recordaba a los días negros en los que peleaban y Agoney desaparecía durante horas. La última, la más gorda, la que le hizo no volver nunca aún se retorcía en su memoria, señalándolo con le dedo y arañándole la espalda. Había sido allá por febrero, después de haber pasado sus primeras navidades por separado. Su familia no estaba contenta con el canario y aquel resquemor lo acompañó a recoger a Agoney al aeropuerto, después de tres meses en Tenerife. En cualquier otro momento de su vida, después de tres meses separados, se habrían lanzado a los brazos del otro y no se habrían soltado hasta que los músculos les protestaran. Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión no hubo abrazo, solo gritos y desagravios hasta que lo único que protestó fue el segurata invitándoles a seguir su pelea en casa.  
Se dejó caer en el sofá, intentado no dejarse consumir por aquel sentimiento de desazón. Agarró su teléfono y vio tres llamadas perdidas, todas ellas con números que podía identificar del trabajo. Las ignoró. También tenía un centenar de mensajes, pero solo se detuvo a abrir el que le había enviado Agoney. Inmediatamente sonrió. Era una foto de Misael bebiendo chocolate en una cafetería; tenía una sonrisa enorme, chocolate por toda la cara y los dedos levantados formando una V.

  
_«Qué bien os lo pasáis :)»_

  
_Dejó el móvil para darse una ducha y cuando volvió a cogerlo, el canario ya le había respondido._

  
_«A la próxima te vienes ;)»_

  
_«¿Mañana?»_

  
_«Mañana no puedo, rubio, ¿el viernes? Toco en Gran Vía, Ricky va a llevar a Misa y seguro que se alegra de verte allí :)»_

  
_«El viernes perfecto»_

  
_Dejó que una sonrisa le acariciara el rostro. Podía imaginarse así mismo pasando el día en familia para después volver a casa los tres juntos, preparar la cena y ver una película abrazados en el sofá. Aquello era algo que habían hecho a menudo cuando Misael no era más que un bebé. A medida que el niño había crecido, también lo habían hecho sus problemas. Raoul recordaba pasar mucho tiempo fuera de casa, su trabajo más y más exigente, sus gastos más y más grandes. Y Raoul era competitivo. Siempre lo había sido, le venía de raza. Así que cuando aquel ascenso se puso en su horizonte, supo que haría cualquier cosa por conseguirlo, incluso sacrificar aquellas tardes en familia que ahora añoraba. Pero también recordaba por qué no quería pasar más tiempo en casa. Agoney se había vuelto arisco, tal vez porque la crianza del niño lo había apartado de la música; tal vez porque se sentía estancado en Madrid; tal vez porque se había perdido los últimos cumpleaños en Adeje o porque su hermana había tardado más de un año en conocer a su hijo._

  
Cualquiera que fuera el motivo, Raoul se había distanciado de la vida familiar hasta tal punto, que cuando Agoney le informó que pasaría las navidades solo en Tenerife, no supo donde meterse. No supo qué hacer a parte de gritar y llorar y amenazar con irse. Ese estado de ánimo se fue con él a Barcelona, donde su familia tampoco estaba pasando el mejor momento. La coctelera de emociones dio como resultado, el peor año de su vida. Y aún no estaba seguro de cómo solucionarlo.

Mireya siempre le convencía de que todo estaría bien, pero sabía que solo lo estaría realmente si ambos se enfrentaban a los problemas que los habían separado y Raoul solo tenía una parte de la historia.

  
Decidió irse a dormir temprano, dejándose arropar por la calidez que le proporcionaba pensar en el viernes.

* * *

 

Ricky estaba ocupado aquella tarde, así que Agoney pensó que era razonable llevarse a Misael al café con Kelly. Había pensado en llevarse también a Miriam, pero sabía que solo sería una excusa más para no quedarse a solas con el inglés. Kelly lo saludó con dos besos y un abrazo, y le revolvió el pelo al niño que soltó un pequeño bufido. Le recordaba tanto a Raoul que tuvo que morderse la lengua para no comentarlo.

  
—Estás muy guapo, Ago —comentó el otro chico—. ¿Gimnasio?

  
—Que va, como mejor últimamente, pero eso es todo.

  
Kelly era innegablemente atractivo. Tenía los hombros anchos con la musculatura trabajada. Agoney decidió no comentar nada acerca de la apariencia del otro hombre, cambiado de tema hacia sus últimos conciertos.

  
La tarde transcurrió de forma agradable. Misael había acaparado la mayor parte de la atención, quitando la presión que Agoney había llevado encima todo el día. Kelly reía ante las payasadas del niño y limitaba el contacto físico con Agoney a pequeñas caricias en la mano muy de tanto en tanto.

  
—¿Así que tocas este viernes?

  
—Sí.

  
—Me puedo quedar con Misa de nuevo —comentó cuando el niño estaba distraído en la piscina de bolas en una esquina de la cafetería—. Para mí no es ninguna molestia.

  
—Gracias, Kels, pero le va a traer Raoul.

  
Supo que debería haber dicho la verdad, que Ricky llevaba al niño, cuando vio la mirada triste de Kelly clavarse en sus ojos, pero una parte de Agoney, aquella que aún creía que lo suyo con Raoul merecía la pena, quería proteger aquello que estaba reconstruyendo con el catalán y no pudo evitar marcar distancia. Eso no le impidió sentirse culpable.

  
—Pero puedes venir —añadió—. Ricky también estará allí.

  
Aquello pareció animar un poco al chico que respondió que lo pensaría.

 

—¡Profe! ¿Vas a venir a ver a mi papi cantar?

  
Agoney se giró para ver en la carita de Misael lo que no podría llamarse como otra cosa que pura ilusión. Lo recogió para sentarlo en su regazo, lamentándose internamente de lo mucho y rápido que estaba creciendo su bichillo. Le emocionaba lo mucho que Misael era, sin saberlo, un gran apoyo y le emocionaba que estaban criando a un niño generoso y atento, con una bondad que ya la quisieran muchos adultos.

  
El viernes llegó demasiado deprisa. Ricky había llegado sobre las cuatro de la tarde para quedarse con Misael, pero el niño había insistido tanto en acompañarlos a los ensayos que terminaron por ir los tres juntos. Le seguía preocupando lo mucho que le costaba a su hijo separarse de él, sobre todo, porque ahora que podía mantener conversaciones con Raoul, sabía que aquello no ocurría con el catalán. La psicóloga les había informado que era normal que, ante una situación de ruptura familiar, los niños desarrollaran diferentes apegos hacia los cuidadores principales y, aunque a veces le sonara a chino, lo que Agoney había entendido es que seguía siendo un padre desastroso.

  
«—No es extraño —les explicó en la última sesión—, que los hijos de familias desestructuradas desarrollen estrés ante una separación. En este caso, Misael considera que es Agoney el que ha abandonado la estructura familiar y, por tanto, ha desarrollado lo que llamamos un apego inseguro ambivalente hacia tu figura. En otras palabras, no siente que sea seguro apartarse de ti. Esto es totalmente inconsciente y, una vez más, quiero recalcar que solo es una hipótesis».

  
Y aunque Raoul estaba más preocupado por las peleas en clase y la agresividad hacia otros compañeros, para Agoney eso eran cosas de niños. Le agobiaba más estar traumatizando a su hijo de por vida, la verdad.

  
—Tierra llamando a Agoney —Ricky estaba chasqueando los dedos frente a su cara.

  
—Perdona, ¿qué pasa?

  
—Que digo, que cuando tu _amigo_ el inglés y tu _amigo_ Raoul se estén tirando de los pelos rubios y empiece a correr la sangre, ¿a quién de los dos tengo que defender?

  
—Qué idiota eres —bufó Agoney.

  
Ricky estaba riendo a carcajadas.

  
—Es que en serio, eres de lo que no hay —dijo secándose un par de lágrimas que le habían caído de tanto reír.

  
—¡Tito Ricky! ¡Mira!

  
El niño, que había estado brincando por el pequeño escenario, corrió hacia el mallorquín que lo levantó en volandas. Adoraba al pequeñajo. A veces, le hacía plantarse su futuro más inmediato y el de su familia. En ese momento, como si hubiera sido invocado, Kibo apareció con una sonrisa, besando tiernamente a Ricky, saludando al niño con otro beso y a Agoney con un abrazo.

  
—Anda, Ago, prepárate, que te queda menos de una hora para el espectáculo. Nosotros vamos a coger mesa que me muero de hambre.

  
Se sentaron en una mesa redonda. Misael entre Kibo y Ricky y dos sillas vacías por si finalmente aparecían Kelly y Raoul.

  
Ricky solo podía rezar por una noche pacífica.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, muchas, pero muchas gracias a todxs lxs que estais leyendo, comentando y apoyando esta historia! Me acabo de dar cuenta de que llevamos ya diez capítulos (diez!!) y aún no había dicho que el título viene de la canción de Funambulista "solo luz", por si alguien se lo estaba preguntando :)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BaVcStH7pZ8

No tuvieron que esperar mucho. Justo antes de las nueve, cuando el camarero estaba sirviendo las bebidas, Misael pegó un bote en la silla y, como la culebrilla que era, se deslizó entre los dos adultos.

—¡Papá! —Raoul apenas había cruzado el umbral cuando un par de bracitos le rodearon la cintura— ¡Has venido! ¡Has venido a ver a papi! ¡Ya verás! ¡Te va a encantar!

Raoul rio. Se acercó a la mesa y ocupó la silla junto a Ricky, colocando a Misael a su izquierda. Kibo se movió para quedar junto a su novio ahora que el niño ya no estaba entre ellos. Raoul no comentó nada de la silla que había quedado libre, suponiendo que era para Agoney.

El local no era muy grande, pero sí bastante exclusivo, justo en frente del Teatro Real. Los precios, como remarcaría Ricky varias veces durante la noche, eran prohibitivos, pero aquello no impidió que se llenara. Sin duda, el resurgir del  _ex-triunfito_ de aquella mítica edición había atraído a muchos nostálgicos.

—¡Raoul cuánto tiempo! —le saludó Kibo cuando ya estaban instalados. El camarero dejó una botella de agua, un vino blanco y una coca-cola para Misa sobre la mesa y se marchó para darles tiempo a mirar la carta— ¿Cómo te va?

Antes de considerar su respuesta, Raoul desvió su atención a Misael temiendo que el refresco acabara por todas partes.

—Bien, ahí vamos. ¿Y tú?

—La academia va super bien y cada vez hago más espectáculos, así que no me puedo quejar.

—¡El tío Kibo baila muy bien! —interrumpió el niño— De mayor quiero bailar como él.

—Pues tienes que ir dando clases, enano.

—¿Puedo, papá? ¿Puedo?

Raoul rio de nuevo. Había estado muy nervioso durante toda la tarde. A pesar de que siempre había considerado a ambos hombres amigos, especialmente a Ricky, desde la separación no habían tenido trato a parte de un par de saludos y conversaciones sobre el clima. Más allá, Raoul no sabía cuánto conocían de la ruptura, pero intuía que mucho y, siendo sincero, si se odiaba a sí mismo conociendo su parte de la historia, no le extrañaría que los que solo conocían la versión de Agoney lo hicieran. Sin embargo, si realmente lo despreciaban, ninguno de los dos lo estaba mostrando.

—¿A qué hora actúa Ago? —preguntó.

—A y media.

Por suerte, cada vez que se instalaba un silencio incómodo, Misael lo llenaba con pequeñas quejas sobre el hambre o iniciaba conversación con los adultos. Por desgracia, el niño no tenía ningún filtro.

—Y también va a venir mi profe —dijo sonriendo.

A Raoul se le borró la sonrisa y se le profundizó el ceño. De pronto, aquella silla vacía ya no le parecía tan inocente. Vio cómo Ricky se llevó una mano a la boca, probablemente intentado ocultar una risilla. Kibo también parecía divertirse con su reacción. Y aquello le molestaba.  _Vaya si le molestaba._

Como si invocado hubiera sido, Kelly apareció por la puerta. No estaba solo. Le acompañaban un par de chicas que Raoul reconocía del colegio, pero a las que no ponía nombre. Su ceño se profundizó aun más. Ricky siguió su mirada y esta vez sí, no pudo retener la risa, atrayendo la atención de Kelly que se acercó a saludar. Las chicas lo siguieron.

—¡Raoul! Hace tiempo que no te veo por el colegio —le saludó una de ellas—. Misa, ¿has venido a ver a tu papi cantar?

 _«No, señora, ha venido a ver al elenco de Les Miserables bailar bachata, no te jode»._ Por suerte, pudo contener sus pensamientos y esconderlos bajo una sonrisa tan estirada que las comisuras comenzaban a dolerle.

—¡Siiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Es el mejor! ¿Ha venido Marina?

« _Ah, que encima es usted la señora que va diciendo por ahí por qué Agoney se fue o dejó de irse de casa...»._

—No, cariño, se ha quedado en casa.

« _No se acerque a mi hijo que la arrastro»._ Sintió los nudillos blanquecer por la fuerza con la que había apretado los puños, pero consiguió morderse la lengua. Por el bien de su hijo, porque cuando la pillara a solas...

Misael protestó un poquito al saber que su amiga no había venido, pero pronto devolvió la atención a su padre. Lo miró curioso porque su mano estaba apretando suavemente su hombro y el niño de cinco años, que no entendía las interacciones de los adultos, podía intuir que su padre no estaba  _bien._

Raoul sintió a Misael abrazarle el costado. Se obligó a relajarse y centrarse en su hijo. Agoney no tardaría en empezar a tocar y él iba a ser capaz de verle con su hijo pegado al pecho. Aquel pensamiento consiguió sacarle una sonrisa sincera.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado simplemente abrazando a Misael cuando escuchó a Ricky carraspear. Levantó la vista para ver que el profesor de inglés y la que supuso era la  _dichosa_  madre de Marina, se habían marchado a otra mesa, lo suficientemente alejada para que el catalán pudiera ignorar por completo su presencia. Siguió la mirada de Ricky para comprobar que Agoney ya estaba en el escenario.

Y estaba  _deslumbrante._ No guapo, que eso lo era siempre. Ni atractivo, que aquello era incuestionable. No, estaba radiante. Como si cada bombilla de aquel salón lo iluminara solo a él. Al menos así lo recordaría Raoul más adelante, cuando su memoria volviera una y otra vez a aquella noche.

Y cuando la primera nota sonó... Raoul supo en ese preciso instante que estaba perdido. Lo supo de inmediato, cuando la suave melodía anunció aquella voz que hacía tanto tiempo que no escuchaba cantar. Supo que había vuelto a entregarse. No pudo evitar desviar la mirada al chico inglés, que tenía en su rostro la misma expresión de asombro y cariño.

No le culpaba, aunque le ardían las entrañas por la rabia. Cómo iba a culparle si él, Raoul, que había ido y vuelto al infierno junto al canario, que había visto lo peor que podía ofrecer, que había conocido sus momentos más oscuros y sus broncas más feas, estaba profundamente enamorado... cómo no iba a estarlo un niño de veinte años que no tenía armas para enfrentarse al huracán que era Agoney.

Y le compadecía. Le compadecía  _mucho._ Porque Agoney también había ido y vuelto al infierno con él, también había visto su peor versión y, aún así, le había concedido una nueva oportunidad a la que Raoul se aferraría por muchos  _rickys y kellys_ que se le pusieran en el camino.

Volvió a centrar la atención en su hijo, recibiendo una imagen que le encogió el corazón y le robó el aliento. Podría caerse el techo en ese preciso momento y estaba seguro de que Misael no lo notaría, porque sus ojos eran dardos clavados en el piano, clavados en su padre. Sonrió orgulloso de su familia.

Y aunque sabía que el camino no iba a ser fácil, cuando una hora más tarde la sala se inundó de aplausos y Agoney bajó del escenario, directo a su mesa y directo a sus brazos, no puedo evitar sonreír  _casi_  con prepotencia, clavando su mirada en Ricky, que notó su expresión y volvió a reír, y más aún, en Kelly, que los observaba en la distancia.

Agoney siguió su mirada y al notar  _qué_ tenía tan atento a Raoul, le sonrió con indulgencia, casi pidiéndole perdón. El catalán, que podía leer cada gesto, negó con la cabeza. No había nada que perdonar.

—¡Papi! ¡Papi! —Misael estaba cansado de no ser el centro de atención— ¿Puedo tocar el piano como tú?

—¡Oye! ¿Pero tú no querías ser bailarín? —bromeó Kibo.

—¡Quiero tocar el piano como mi papi!

Agoney rio, abrazando a Misael. Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando notó el brazo de Raoul sobre sus hombros.

Se sentaron de nuevo para que Agoney pudiera cenar algo rápido mientras comentaban la actuación.

—¡Agoney! —el aludido levantó la vista sin parar de comer— ¡Ha sido impresionante!

—Gracias, Merche.

Se levantó para recibir un abrazo de las dos chicas. Kelly, sin embargo, solo le regaló un tímido « _enhorabuena»._ Agoney le dedicó al inglés la misma sonrisa indulgente y arrepentida que había dirigido minutos antes a Raoul, pero el chico no levantó la vista.

Cuando se marcharon, terminó su cena rápidamente. Era tarde y Misael ya estaba durmiendo en el regazo de Raoul.

—Realmente ha sido increíble.

Agoney desvió la vista de la carretera para sonreírle. Se habían despedido de Kibo y Ricky, a pesar de su oferta de llevarlo a casa. El canario se excusó en que el coche de Raoul era más cómodo para que Misael durmiera. Ricky le sonrió y, en ese momento, supo que algo había pasado aquella noche porque el mallorquín no hizo ningún comentario jocoso. Pero Raoul parecía tranquilo. Tranquilo y feliz. Había posado una mano en su rodilla y le estaba devolviendo la sonrisa.

—El piano sabe cuando estoy feliz —le respondió al fin— y suena mucho mejor.

Habían llegado al bloque de apartamentos de Agoney. El canario ya cargaba al niño en sus brazos y estaba listo para subir, pero le estaba costando alejarse del hombre que acariciaba el pelo rubio de su hijo con tanto cuidado que Agoney empezaba a replantearse si  _realmente_  era necesario que tomaran caminos distintos aquella noche.

Y estuvo a punto de vocalizar aquella duda razonable. Estuvo muy, muy cerca de pedirle que se quedara. No pudo hacerlo. Fue físicamente incapaz de decir nada porque unos labios habían sellado los suyos. Y Agoney no podía hacer otra cosa que devolver el beso, porque cualquier palabra estaba de más cuando los labios que había añorado durante meses lo estaban besando.

Se acabó antes de lo que les hubiera gustado, pero los dejó a ambos sonriendo como idiotas, así que no importaba demasiado.

—Bueno, pues... —comenzó Raoul, que se había sonrojado.

Por un momento, Agoney temió que fuera a pedirle perdón por haberle besado y aquel pensamiento le horrorizó tanto, que se lanzó de nuevo a sus labios. Esta vez fue corto y casto, pero sirvió para que cualquier duda que el rubio pudiera tener se disipara.

—¿Nos vemos mañana? —preguntó Agoney, sintiéndose idiota por sonar tan tímido.

La sonrisa  _kilométrica_  de Raoul mereció la pena.

—Nos vemos mañana.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, mil gracias como siempre por los comentarios bonitos que me dejáis. Este capitulo me ha costado más que los anteriores porque a la hora de escribir no quedaba igual que en mi cabeza, pero espero haber sido capaz de reflejar lo que quería.
> 
> Muchas gracias!

Si algo podía ensombrecer el humor de Agoney era volver a aquella casa. Y es que, aunque nada había cambiado, tampoco parecía ser lo mismo.

Su relación con Raoul había derivado en una rutina agradable en la que, para no confundir en exceso a Misael —y no confundirse ellos mismos—, pasaban la semana separados y se reunían los fines de semana. Aunque en ocasiones les resultaba un tanto artificial, les estaba dando resultado. Misael no hacía preguntas y las rabietas habían disminuido considerablemente.

Y así había llegado el cumpleaños de Misa. Como habían planeado, habían montado una fiesta relativamente grande en casa de Raoul. Bueno, su casa, la de ambos, la que habían compartido, la que Agoney no había pisado durante meses por miedo a sentir el rechazo que estaba sintiendo en esos instantes. No obstante, la carita de ilusión de Misa, que correteaba feliz entre niños y adultos, le hizo olvidarse de sus miedos durante un rato. A su lado, inseparables, Ricky y Miriam, junto con Merche y un par de madres con las que no tenía mucho trato, le habían envuelto en una conversación sobre la última subida de precio de la gasolina. O algo así, porque Agoney apenas estaba prestando atención.

El problema era el elefante en la habitación, ese que todos estaban ignorado a propósito por hacerle sentir más cómodo, pero que seguía ahí, enorme y presente. Si para Agoney ya era complicado aparentar normalidad en su antigua casa, en su salón, donde antes solían presidir las fotografías familiares y su colección de vinilos, más complicado aún era hacerlo con la mirada incisiva y cortante de su cuñado justo al otro lado del salón. Ex-cuñado. Lo que fuera. Y es que por mucho que el canario se había alejado a propósito de no escuchar nada de lo que estaba sucediendo al otro lado de la sala, la tensión que Raoul acumulaba en sus hombros eran un signo claro de que la conversación giraba en torno a él. Y no le gustaba ni un poquito.

—Si sigues mirando se van a dar cuenta —le dijo Miriam.

—Están hablando de mí —susurró Agoney, asegurándose de que las madres que lo rodeaban no podían escucharlos.

—Seguramente —aceptó la gallega—, pero qué más da.

—Pues da, Miriam, da.

—Ago —intervino Ricky—, nosotros llevamos semanas aquí y nos está costando hacernos a la idea de que estáis... bueno, no juntos, pero... mejor. Es normal que tengan que hablar.

—¿En el cumpleaños de mi hijo?

—Ago —advirtió el mallorquín—, no hagas eso.

—¿El qué?

—Lo que haces siempre, ponerte a la defensiva antes de saber si hay algo de lo que defenderse.

Agoney se desinfló un poco. Durante la próxima hora, su atención se centraría exclusivamente en que Misael no se abriera la cabeza corriendo por las escaleras y en que no rompieran nada jugando con el balón. Era una pena que el frío de noviembre no les dejara salir al jardín. Siempre había sido el rincón favorito de Agoney.

—Ago —se le acercó Mireya—, ¿puedes venir un momento a la cocina?

Frunció el ceño. Aunque había mantenido el contacto Mireya, no era la persona a la que escogería para compartir confidencias y, desde siempre, «ven a la cocina» era una traducción literal de «tenemos que hablar». Echó un vistazo a Miriam que simplemente se encogió de hombros, indicando que no sabía de qué iba aquello.

Acompañó a la malagueña a la cocina, intentando no recrearse en el cosquilleo desagradable que se había instalado en su estómago. Dios, cómo odiaba esa casa. En cada pasillo podía ver los retales de discusiones varias y reproches mutuos. Los vestigios de una vida familiar desastrosa se habían adherido al polvo de los rincones convirtiendo lo que un día fue su hogar en territorio enemigo.

—¿Qué pasa, Mire... —se detuvo— ya?

—Ago...

Mireya se había quedado en el marco de la puerta, dando un poco de espacio. En la cocina, con la mirada baja y el semblante triste, lo esperaba Nerea.

—Bueno, pues yo me voy —anunció la malagueña.

No había cambiado nada, seguía siendo tan bonita como siempre. Su chiquitina, su hermanita pequeña. Los malos tiempos con Raoul le habían traído muchas decepciones y supuso que también él había decepcionado a mucha gente, pero nada le dolió tanto como distanciarse de Nerea.

—Ago —repitió—, sé que me has estado ignorando.

—Yo no...

—No te culpo, pero al menos déjame disculparme bien —le pidió.

Nerea esperó con paciencia una respuesta, y al ver que no la iba a conseguir, suspiró, acercándose lentamente.

—Os he echado de menos a los dos —confesó—, pero saber que tú me odiabas me estaba matando. Te quiero mucho, eres mi mejor amigo. Y te juro que no sabía lo que estaba pasando, no tenía ni idea, solo vi que te habías marchado y al único que veía aquí llorando era a Raoul. Lo siento, no debí asumir nada, ni llamarte ni mucho menos decirte todo lo que te dije. Te lo juro por mi vida, Ago, que si hubiera sabido lo de tu hermana—

—No quiero hablar de eso —gruñó Agoney—. No pasa nada, todo está perdonado, pero no quiero hablar de eso.

—¿Puedo darte un abrazo?

Tras un abrazo y un «te eché de menos, chiquitina», Agoney necesitaba tiempo a solas. Se aseguró de un vistazo que Misael estaba bien y se dirigió rápidamente al jardín. El viento soplaba frío, pero al menos había apaciguado el sofoco que sus propias emociones le habían provocado. Odiaba pensar en los meses en Canarias. Odiaba que le recordaran lo egoísta que fue, no solo con Raoul, no solo con Misael, también con su familia. Sacó su teléfono, tenía mensajes varios que ignoró para abrir la conversación con su hermana.

«Te quiero mucho»

«¿Estás bien, Ago? Yo también te quiero»

«Estoy bien, en el cumple de Misa »

«Mandé el regalo hace dos semanas, pero ya sabes cómo va todo en las islas jajaja»

«No te preocupes. Te quiero, cuídense»

—¿No tienes frío?

Agoney se giró bruscamente para encontrarse de frente con la sonrisa de Raoul. Era curioso que tras haberse evitado descaradamente durante toda la fiesta, una solo sonrisa fuera suficiente para desmontarlo. Siempre había sido así.

—Un poco —susurró.

—Nerea me ha dicho que habéis hablado —explicó—. ¿Estás bien?

Agoney sacudió la cabeza, no para negar, sino para agitar sus pensamientos en un vago intento por ordenarlos. Lo tenía muy claro si estaba bien o no.

—Habla conmigo, Ago —le pidió, casi suplicando—. No me dejes fuera otra vez.

Otra vez.

—Estoy bien, Raoul —dijo al fin.

Otra vez.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Y aunque quería responder que no había pasado nada, aunque quería volver a encerrar sus miedos en un cajón y fingir que todo estaba bien, sabía que su nuevo acuerdo, ese que habían pactado en un par de besos, incluía no repetir los errores del pasado... otra vez.

—Te vi hablar con tu hermano —dijo en nada más que un susurro.

Raoul se rascó la nuca mientras se adelantaba un par de pasos. Había estado hablando con Álvaro y es que su hermano había amenazado con salir por la puerta en el mismo momento en que vio a Agoney. Cogió aire y volvió a soltarlo, ganando tiempo mientras su mente hacía carambolas para encontrar las palabras que necesitaba. No quería iniciar una pelea, pero tampoco edulcorar la realidad. Fueron dos cobardes en el pasado que huyeron de sus problemas en lugar de encararlos y el resultado era aquel presente en el que su familia estaba rota. Observó a Agoney intentando leer su cuerpo. No estaba tranquilo, pero tampoco desafiante.

—Cuando te fuiste a Tenerife —comenzó, arrepintiéndose cuando el rostro de Agoney ahora sí, se endureció— mi hermano acaba de retirarse —al ver que le iba a hablar de Álvaro, la postura del canario se relajó un poco— y el ambiente en Barcelona era algo tenso. Y claro cuando llegué yo solo, hecho una mierda, y sin saber qué hacer con Misa... Mi familia no guarda muy buen recuerdo de aquellos días.

—Ni de aquellos días ni de los siguientes meses.

Ambos hombres se giraron. Álvaro estaba allí. La postura relajada de Agoney saltó como un resorte, dando paso a esa mirada intensa y los músculos tensos. Casi tan tensos como se sentía Raoul en ese momento.

—Tete, no empieces.

—Vosotros veréis lo que os hacéis, pero tenéis un crío que ya ha pasado por una separación y por lo menos una familia que ya os ha sufrido juntos. Parece que no te acuerdes ya de cómo estuvo la mama... o tu hijo.

Agoney cerró las manos en puños. Porque, aunque Álvaro se estaba dirigiendo a Raoul, sus ojos estaban clavados en él, asegurándose de que le llegaba el mensaje. Y el problema es que le había llegado.

—No pasó ni un solo día —dijo Agoney, con más aplomo del que sentía— que no preguntara por Misael, sin importar lo que estuviera pasando entre nosotros o lo que estuviera pasando en mi casa. No vuelvas a insinuar que abandoné a mi hijo, pibe.

—Ago —intentó mediar Raoul—, no tienes que justificarte.

—¡No tienen ni idea! ¡No saben lo que fue llegar a Tenerife y ver a Glenda así! ¡Tenía el billete de vuelta para pasar Reyes con ustedes! ¿Pero cómo me iba a ir a celebrar reyes cuando mi cuñado me pidió que me quedara? ¡Pero bueno que, si quieren culparme, cúlpenme! ¡Tampoco es nada nuevo!

—Ago, porfavor, cálmate. 

En ese punto, Raoul ya se había acercado lo suficiente para posar las manos en los hombros de Agoney, acariciándolos con cuidado. Tras hacer un gesto con la cabeza a su hermano para que los dejara solos, se centró en el canario. Estaba respirando con dificultad después del arrebato, pero comenzaba a calmarse.

—Lo siento —le dijo Raoul.

Agoney, sorprendido, dejó escapar una risilla.

—¿Tú lo sientes? —le replicó, su voz adquiriendo un tono burlón— No sé qué me ha pasado.

Las manos de Raoul, subieron desde los hombros a su nuca, obligándole a inclinar un poco la cabeza para quedar frente con frente. Odiaba ver la bruma de las lágrimas empañar esos orbes marrones. Poco a poco, le había pedido el canario, y Raoul lo había metido en una casa llena de gente donde todos tenían algo que decir. Le sonrió con cariño. Giró la vista a ambos lados, vigilando rápidamente que estaban solos en el jardín y, una vez comprobado, dejó un beso tierno en los labios de Agoney, feliz cuando la sonrisa le fue devuelta. No iba a dejar que el pasado los rompiera.

—Deberíamos volver dentro —le susurró—. A estas alturas, Misa podría haber incendiado la casa ya.

Agoney le regaló una risa, pero asintió igualmente. Antes de que Raoul pudiera separarse del todo, se inclinó para besarlo de nuevo. Y sonrió. Sonrió mucho, consciente de que habían superado la primera trampa, que el demonio en su hombro había hecho acto de presencia y había conseguirlo acallarlo con un beso. Raoul lo miró, negando con la cabeza, un gesto que le decía «no quiero ni saber lo que estás pensando».

—Raoul —le llamó el canario cuando ya se había alejado un par de pasos.

—Dime.

—Nada, que gracias.

Y aunque Raoul sabía, porque podía leerlo en la tormenta de sus ojos, que aquello no era lo que Agoney tenía en mente, se conformó sin hacer preguntas. Deshizo sus pasos para volver al canario, acallando sus dudas con otro beso, esta vez un poco más largo, lo suficientemente largo para despertar instintos poco apropiados en una fiesta infantil. Entrelazó sus dedos, dirigiendo a ambos definitivamente al interior de la casa, agradecido al sentir el aire caldeado por la calefacción.

—Me debes veinte euros, amigo —escuchó decir a Miriam—, ha sido más de una semana

—Apenas semana y media —respondió Ricky, resignado.

Los ignoró para buscar con la mirada a su hermano. Parecía haberse marchado, por lo que tendría que llamarlo más tarde. Suspiró, sintiendo el peso de una vida en sus hombros.

—¡Papá! ¡Papi! ¡Vamos a abrir los regalos, porfa!

—Vamos, amiguito.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los niños comenzaran a caer rendidos al cansancio y los padres al apremio del reloj. Raoul decidió esperar hasta verse solo con Agoney y Ricky para enviar una mirada al mallorquín que le pedía espacio. Rick asintió con la cabeza, abrazando brevemente a Agoney antes de salir por la puerta.

—Era mi forma de volver a casa —le dijo el canario.

—Lo sé —replicó—. Quédate a dormir.

—Misael...

—Está dormido.

—Raoul... no.

—Bueno pues quédate un rato y te llevo.

Agoney suspiró, ocultando una pequeña sonrisa.

—No voy a jugar a eso —dijo riendo—. No me mires así, para.

—Que no te mire cómo —preguntó, dejando que su labio inferior sobresaliera formando un puchero—. ¿Cómo quieres que te mire si no te quedas a—? 

Lo cortaron unos labios perfectamente amoldados a los suyos, acompañados de los brazos de Raoul que lo rodeaban. Y aunque en su cerebro se encendió una alarma, una bombillita roja que pitaba y le advertía, se dejó hacer cuando la lengua del canario reclamó su espacio. Le costó más de lo que nunca admitiría hacer lo que hizo: se alejó cuando la duración del beso ya se había prolongado lo suficiente, llevó sus manos a las mejillas de Agoney y posando un pequeño beso casto sobre sus labios, le susurró que era hora de marcharse.

Ambos estaban respirando con dificultad y más allá de la cintura se intuía un problema, pero la sonrisa que le dedicó a Agoney, bien merecía la pena aquel ejercicio de autocontrol digno de un Récord Guinness. Y cuando finalmente se dejó caer en su cama, no pudo evitar que su mente divagara a qué pasaría en la mañana, y en un mes, y en dos, y cuando se encontrara solo en un aeropuerto extranjero. Pero especialmente, en cuándo encontraría el momento para contárselo.

\----------------------------------------------


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo a la historia :)

—¿Vamos a ver a papi esta semana?

      Raoul suspiró. Se preparó mentalmente para mantener la calma en lo que sería la tercera pelea de la mañana.

      —Misa, ya lo hemos hablado —le explicó con paciencia—. Este fin de semana vamos a Barcelona a ver a los abuelos. ¿No quieres ver a la abuela?

      —No —replicó, cruzando los bracitos.

      —Misa, los abuelos te echan de menos.

      —No.

      —Vas a volver a ver a papi el lunes.

      —¡No! ¡Me quedo con papi! ¡No voy a ir a los abuelos!

      Sabiendo que no iban a llegar a un acuerdo a tiempo para llegar al colegio, decidió dejarlo estar y posponer aquella discusión para más adelante. No es que estuviera sorprendido. Raoul había asumido que en algún momento ocurriría, pero odiaba que fuera en las mañanas cuando el reloj parecía correr insultantemente rápido.

      —Venga, Misa, que vamos a llegar tarde al cole.

      Por suerte, tras dejar a Misael en la escuela y llegar al trabajo a tiempo, la mañana fue sobre ruedas. Consiguió cerrar las reuniones a la hora prevista, recoger al renacuajo y estar en casa a tiempo para quedar con Nerea.

      Así llegó la tarde. Con Misael corriendo de un lado a otro de la casa, imitando voces y riendo, mientras reclamaba la atención de Nerea. Como en los buenos tiempos.

      —¿Qué haces?  

      Raoul levantó la vista del portátil. Nerea se sentó a su lado dejando sobre la mesa los dos vasos con agua que había traído de la cocina. Giró la cabeza en ambas direcciones, asegurándose de que Misael no estaba escuchando. El niño estaba rebuscando en el baúl donde guardaban los disfraces, sacando y volviendo a meter todo su contenido.

      —Estoy buscando vuelos a París, queremos llevar a Misa.

      —¿Queremos?

      —Agoney y yo.

      —¿Pero vais juntos?

      Raoul frunció el ceño. Nerea no era la primera persona que ponía en duda lo que estaban haciendo. Él mismo se lo había cuestionado cada noche durante las últimas dos semanas. En su mente no cabía otra posibilidad que la de ser felices juntos, y aunque tenía que admitir que el ritmo lento que había impuesto el canario a veces le hacía dudar de todo, Raoul se había comprometido a aceptarlo. Lo quería allí, en su casa, la de los dos. Lo quería ahí cuando volvía del trabajo y cuando despertaba por las mañanas. Igual que antes. Porque por muy difícil que hubieran sido las cosas, Raoul tenía la certeza de volver a una casa que olía a hogar y no a cerrado.

      —¿Por qué dejasteis de hablaros? —preguntó, cambiando de tema.

      Nerea lo miró sorprendida. Probablemente, nadie se había preocupado hasta ahora por saber su trocito de historia. La chica suspiró, recogiendo su vaso de agua para aclararse la garganta.

      —Cuando volvió a Madrid me llamó porque tú no le cogías el teléfono —dijo—. Creo que fue justo después de que tu hermano se fuera a Barcelona, ¿te acuerdas?

      —Como para olvidarme…

      —Ya —suspiró—. Pues me llamó para preguntarme si estabas en casa, si había visto a Misa. No le respondí de muy buenas maneras.

      _«—Sí, Ago, he visto a tu hijo, lo he visto los últimos tres meses —le había gritado al teléfono con la voz disuelta en lágrimas e histeria—. ¿Dónde coño has estado tú?_

_—¿Qué?_

_—¿Qué donde has estado tú? Mientras tu familia se disolvía, ¿dónde te has metido? ¿Qué has estado haciendo? ¡No te reconozco! ¡El Agoney que yo conozco jamás habría hecho algo así!_

_—Volví ahora —replicó, a la defensiva— y podemos discutir lo imbécil que soy otro día. Ahora quiero ver a mi hijo. ¿Sabes dónde está Raoul o no?_

_—¡Ya, Agoney, pero no siempre es lo que tú quieres! ¡No puedes entrar y salir de la vida de la gente! Sé donde está Raoul, pero no se merece lo que le has hecho y… ¡Y tu hijo tampoco!_

La conversación había durado un par de minutos más en los que le había seguido gritando y Agoney le había devuelto el trato, pero Raoul no necesitaba escuchar mucho más. Podía imaginarse cómo habría terminado porque todas sus conversaciones con Agoney habían terminado igual en aquella época. Hasta que las conversaciones terminaron y su única vía de comunicación era a través de jueces y abogados.

      No quería ni recordarlo.

      —Me da miedo —confesó.

      Su amiga asintió, compartiendo el sentimiento.

      —¿Por qué dejaste de hablarme tú?

      Raoul odiaba ver la mirada atormentada en los ojos pardos de Nerea. La abrazó como tantas veces habían hecho, odiándose un poquito por haberla apartado de su vida. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento —y al hacerlo le arrasó el cuerpo— de que aquellos meses no habían destruido solo su vida y la de Agoney, se habían llevado por delante a todo aquel que los rodeaba.

      —No lo sé, chiquitina —le respondió con sinceridad—. Odiaba coger el teléfono y no tener mensajes suyos, así que dejé de hacerlo. Y cuando estaba con Misael… ya no sabía ni cómo ser padre. Los dos primeros meses de custodia compartida, se los pasó llorando cada vez que estaba conmigo. No tenía tiempo de hablar con nadie, no fue solo a ti, chiqui.

      Le dio un beso en la cabeza a modo de perdón y ella respondió aferrándose más a él.

      Misael apareció entonces en la habitación, saltando sobre el sofá y sobre ellos. Raoul apartó rápidamente el portátil, evitando que saliera dañado, al tiempo que abría los brazos para atrapar a su hijo.

      Nerea se despidió poco después, dejando de nuevo una sensación de vacío en la casa. Quería llamar a Agoney. Necesitaba que estuviera allí para apagar la sensación de frío que le había dejado la charla con Nerea. Lo único que le impidió levantar el teléfono, fue el peso de su hijo sobre su costado, recordándole, una vez más, por qué merecía la pena ir con cuidado. Porque ese había sido otro de los grandes problemas: habían pensando en singular, cada uno enfangado en sus propios problemas. Y cuando uno y uno no suman dos, sino que suman tres, aquello era muy peligroso.

      Así llegó el viernes, con un Misael de brazos cruzados y semblante sombrío sentado en el AVE y un Raoul cansado después de batallar la misma guerra perdida durante una semana completa.

      _«¿Cómo les va el viaje?»_

Al menos Agoney parecía ser ajeno a sus quebraderos de cabeza y sus mensajes conseguían levantarle ánimo.

      _«Bien, no hemos salido aún»_

_«¿Sigue enfurruñado?»_

_«Sí, no creo que se le pase hasta el lunes»_

_«jajaja pobre_ _»_

Dudó un momento sobre si enviar o no lo que tenía en mente y, finalmente decidió que _de perdidos al río._

_«Yo también te echo de menos»_

_«jajaja, pues haberlo pensado antes de irte a Barcelona, mi niño»_

Sonrió de nuevo como un idiota.

      _«Llevaba_ _planeado meses, idiota. No podía no ir»_

_«Ya, ya. Pásenlo bien_ _»_

—Estás hablando con papi —dijo el niño.

      —¿Cómo?

      —Yo también quiero.

      —No estoy hablando con papi, Misa.

      El niño se revolvió en el asiento con el ceño fruncido, quedando de cara a la ventana y de espaldas a Raoul. Genial. Ahora su hijo estaba aprendiendo los fundamentos básicos de la pasivo-agresividad.   _Para que luego Agoney dudara de si era o no su hijo._ Aquel pensamiento, por alguna extraña razón, le hizo sonreír. Si es que no podían parecerse más.

      Les recibió en Barcelona un cielo de nubes negras que amenazaban con romper a llover. El clima, casi tan sombrío como el ánimo del niño, no incitaba a pasar más tiempo del necesario en la calle.

      —Vamos a ir a comprar con la abuela —informó.

      Aunque aún faltaba más de un mes para Navidad, le gustaba comenzar a comprar los regalos cuando estaba en la capital catalana. Al menos así, la vuelta a Madrid siempre se le hacía más amena. Misael no parecía entusiasmado con la idea, pero conocía a su hijo lo suficiente para saber que se animaría en cuanto comenzaran a recorrer tiendas.

      El reloj marcaba las ocho de la tarde cuando llegaron al centro comercial. Susana los recibió entre abrazos y lágrimas y Raoul se aferró a ella con la fuerza de los meses separados. Dejaron las maletas en su coche y se dirigieron a las tiendas.

      —Misa, cariño, ¡cuánto has crecido! —le dijo, intentando sacar una sonrisa a su nieto.

      —Estoy cansado —masculló el niño—. Quiero sentarme ahí —dijo señalando un banco entre dos tiendas.

      Raoul suspiró. _Clavado a su otro padre._

—¿Te lleva la abuela en brazos? —preguntó Susana.

      —No, soy un niño grande.

      Siguieron caminando en silencio durante un rato. La mirada de Susana se clavaba de tanto en tanto en su hijo, preguntando sin palabras si pasaba algo. Raoul simplemente negaba con la cabeza y suspiraba resignado.

      —Mira, cariño —habló de nuevo Susana, sin dejarse desanimar por el ambiente decaído— ¿quieres que entremos a esa tienda?

      Misael levantó la cabeza, encontrándose con una tienda de juguetes y artículos de magia llena de colores y sonidos. Su cabecita parecía debatirse entre seguir enfadado por la ausencia destacada del fin de semana e ilusionarse ante la infinidad de posibilidades que ofrecía aquel rinconcito multicolor. La ilusión finalmente ganó la batalla.

      —¡Siiiiii! ¡Vamos, papá!¡Vamos!

      —Venga, vamos.

      « _Gracias»_ susurró a escondidas, solo para que Susana lo escuchara. La mujer le dedicó una sonrisa que valía un _«de nada»._ Aquello despejó los ánimos para el resto de la noche.

      —¿Cómo lo llevas, hijo? —preguntó cuando el niño estaba distraído mirando los juguetes.

      —En el trabajo, malamente —confesó—. La campaña de navidad está siendo durísima, pero Nerea me está ayudando con Misael.

      —Sabes que no me refería al trabajo.

      Raoul bajó la cabeza. _Si es que no se podía engañar a una madre._

 _­_ —No sé qué decirte —titubeó—. Estamos mejor de lo que jamás pensé que volveríamos a estar.

      —¿Pero?

      Sonrió. Su madre podía leerle con tanta facilidad que era inútil disimular nada.

      —Poco a poco, mama—dijo.

      Se sumieron en un silencio cómodo.

      Le encantaba volver a estar en casa, donde no era juzgado, donde no había padres ni madres entrometidos a la puerta del colegio; donde no había recuerdos contaminados, ni sus errores le señalaban con el dedo.

      La vibración de su móvil lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Al otro lado de la línea, su director general divagaba sobre adelantar fechas que, después de veinticinco reuniones en una semana, Raoul sabía que eran inamovibles; acelerar procesos de post producción que no podían ir más deprisa; y asuntos logísticos varios sobre los que habían debatido una y otra vez. Y estaba harto. Se dirigió a donde su hijo seguía trasteando juguetes varios, aún discutiendo con el hombre al otro lado de la línea, y le hizo una seña para que fuera con Susana a pagar lo que tenía en la cesta. El niño, al ver que iba a poder llevarse lo que quería, obedeció inmediatamente antes de que su padre pudiera cambiar de idea.

      —Las fechas ya se pactaron con Marketing, el estudio no está disponible hasta mediados de mes y Bruno está en L.A. —razonó Raoul, con toda la serenidad que pudo—. Podemos hablarlo el lunes… no, no, escúchame, esto ya se ha debatido… ya, ya sé que Sony va a lanzar un bombazo, pero no podemos hacer nada… No es realista, todos los departamentos están ya coordinados… despedir a los de Marketing no va a solucionar el problema… Eso díselo a los de Recursos Humanos, yo ahí no tengo nada que decir… —estaba perdiendo la paciencia— Escucha, estoy en Barcelona, el lunes cuando llegue lo hablamos.

      El director dio por perdida la batalla y no continuó insistiendo. _Maldita la hora en que aceptó aquel ascenso._

      Pasaron el sábado en Mongat. Misael estaba mucho más animado que el día anterior, sus padres estaban locos con su nieto y, aun así, Raoul no conseguía sacudirse el mal humor que le invadía cada vez que pensaba en su trabajo. Lo odiaba. A veces conseguía que le gustase. Cuando veía su en los agradecimientos de un disco y sabía que había ayudado a alguien a cumplir su sueño, casi, pero solo casi, se sentía realizado. Pero la realidad era que lo odiaba, por mucho que durante año se hubiera autoconvencido de que no era tan malo. Había momentos en que miraba las carreras de sus excompañeros y se preguntaba por qué dejó de lado sus sueños. Entonces miraba a su hijo sonreírle a su madre y se le olvidaba todo. Había hecho lo que en aquel momento creyó necesario para tener una familia estable y, aunque se había equivocado —no, se habían equivocado—, ahora no era el momento de mirar al pasado con el rencor de las malas decisiones.

      El domingo volvieron a Barcelona. Pasearon por la ciudad hasta que se hizo la hora de coger AVE de vuelta. Misael ya estaba durmiendo sobre su regazo, el sol hacía tiempo que había caído y la mente de Raoul aprovechaba el silencio y la calma para echar de menos.

      _«Mañana irá Ricky a recoger a Misa»_

      Raoul frunció el ceño al leer el mensaje que había interrumpido su momento de ensimismamiento.

      _«¿Pasa algo?»_

      Porque Raoul no creía haber hecho nada para molestar al canario y Agoney no había parecido molesto durante el fin de semana, pero a veces, Raoul sentía que metía la pata hasta estando callado.

      _«Nooooooo. ¡¡Es que tengo una prueba en un casting!!»_

      _«Hala, me alegro mucho, Ago»_

      Esperó a que Agoney respondiera, pero el canario parecía escribir y borrar una y otra vez. Salió de la aplicación para darle espacio, volviendo a concentrarse en el niño en sus brazos.

      Su móvil volvió a vibrar.

      _«Pensé que como no nos vimos esta semana y Misa no estaba de buen humor, podríamos cenar mañana en mi casa con Ricky y Kibo, si quieres»_

La sonrisa de Raoul era tan amplia que agradeció mentalmente que el vagón estuviera vacío.

_«Me encantaría, Ago»_

_«¿Nos vemos mañana, entonces?»_

_«No puedo esperar»_

_«Qué idiota eres, ni que me hubieras echado de menos esta semana»_

_«Nah, esta semana no, solo los últimos ocho meses»_

_«Qué bobo. Hasta mañana»_

_«Hasta mañana»_


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por todo el feedback :). Como varixs me lo habéis pedido, iré metiendo trocitos de su relación en el pasado en capitulos extras.
> 
> Advertencia: contenido sexual explícito en este capítulo (que también me lo habéis pedido :P). Si no te apetece leerlo, puedes saltar hasta la mitad del capítulo más o menos.

-Bueno, pues nosotros ya nos vamos -dijo Ricky mientras se levantaba de la mesa-. Muchas gracias por la cena, Ago.

-A ustedes.

Abrazó a ambos con cariño y dejó espacio para que Raoul hiciera lo mismo.

Misael hacía tiempo que había caído rendido en el sofá. Con mucho cuidado de no despertarle, Agoney lo tomó en brazos, una vez más lamentándose que ya no fuera una plumilla. No debería crecer tan rápido. Lo metió en la cama, arropándolo bien y dejando un beso ligero en la frente, acompañado de una caricia. 

Apagó la luz de la lámpara de noche, dejando que la habitación quedara iluminada únicamente por el tenue azul del quitamiedos. 

Raoul, que había observado la escena desde el umbral de la puerta, agarró la camiseta del canario cuando se acercó a él para hacerle salir del cuarto de Misa y quedar pegados en la penumbra del pasillo. Las manos de Agoney se aferraron a sus brazos, acariciándolos de arriba a abajo.

Estaban muy cerca. Tanto que Raoul tuvo que hacer un ejercicio mental para no perderse en el momento.  _Mente fría, Raoul, mente fría._

 _-_ ¿Quieres que me vaya? -susurró.

Agoney lo miró fijamente a los ojos, en su rostro, una mueca de incredulidad y agradecimiento a partes iguales. Raoul, interpretando el gesto como una invitación a marcharse, comenzó a separarse, pero fue detenido por las manos del canario tirando desesperadamente de él. Lo vio negar con la cabeza.

-No te vayas -le pidió.

Incluso si su voz no hubiera sonado como un quejido, incluso si no se lo hubiera susurrado en una súplica, Raoul se habría quedado.  _Se habría quedado para siempre._ Fue Agoney quién inició el beso, pero en cuanto el catalán sintió unos labios rodar sobre los suyos, tomó el control sujetándole por la nuca para evitar que se separara, incluso cuando tomar aire empezaba a ser una necesidad  _vital._

 _Más necesidad era sentir las manos de Agoney recorrerle la espalda._ Y eso es lo que el canario estaba haciendo, sin aventurarse aún a hacerlo por debajo de la camiseta. Se dirigieron al dormitorio, entre más jadeos que palabras. Raoul quería pellizcarse para comprobar que no era un sueño, pero eso implicaría dejar de tocar al canario, algo que ni siquiera cruzaba su mente en ese momento. 

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió un tiró en su camiseta y se encontró con las pupilas dilatadas de Agoney pidiéndole permiso. A Raoul ya le sobraba la ropa y casi la piel, le sobraban las dudas que se asomaban entre el deseo y le sobraban los escasos centímetros que lo separaban del objeto de su anhelo. 

-Dios, Agoney -jadeó cuando su camiseta voló al otro lado de la habitación y su torso estaba siendo recorrido con manos de lujuria.

-Espera, espera -suspiró sobre sus labios.

-¿Qué pasa? 

-¿Tú estás seguro de esto?

Raoul levantó una ceja, dejando que en su rostro se dibujara una expresión irónica que hizo reir a Agoney. Bajó la mirada a sus pantalones, invitando al canario  a que hiciera lo mismo, pero Agoney ya estaba ocupado de nuevo en engancharse a sus hombros y volver a besarle. Esta vez no se detuvo en su boca, siguió bajando por el cuello hasta la clavícula, volviendo sobre sus pasos una y otra vez hasta que pequeñas marcas rojas empezaron a formarse en la piel del catalán. Decidió en ese momento que necesitaba más espacio que acariciar, que Raoul desvestido de cintura para arriba era perfectamente capaz de volverle loco, pero apenas podía compararse a tenerle completamente desnudo. Alentado por los gemidos que Raoul no intentaba silenciar, hizo un camino de saliva y labios por su pecho, recreándose lo necesario para caldear aun más el ambiente y, al mismo tiempo, no demorarse en demasiado en llegar a su objetivo. Cayó de rodillas frente al bulto en la parte delantera de Raoul y alzó la vista conectando sus miradas. El catalán asintió frenéticamente, rezándole  a sus piernas por que aguantaran en pie a pesar de no parar de temblarle. Sus súplicas no fueron escuchadas. En cuanto sintió el aliento cálido de Agoney a escasos centímetros de donde lo quería, sus rodillas se doblaron y acabó sentado sobre la cara, con el canario, aún vestido, entre sus piernas.

Es que era inevitable. Es que cómo iba a mantenerse en pie teniendo a Agoney de rodillas, con el pelo revuelto y los labios hinchados. Y si alguien lo sabía, que por favor se lo explicara, porque seguirían pasando los años y Raoul no encontraría respuesta.

Agoney dejó pequeños besitos en el interior de los muslos, deleitándose con los gemidos agudos que gruñía Raoul. Hubo un momento en el que miró hacia arriba y lo vio sumido en sus pensamintos. Lo miró con malicia, dejando que una sonrisa traviesa le cruzara el rostro. Sin aviso, cubrió con su boca el miembro de Raoul. Permitió que su lengua jugara, pero muy lentamente. Lo suficiente para que las manos del catalán se aferraran a sus rizos, tirando de ellos con suavidad, pero con firmeza.

-Ven aquí -ordenó entre jadeos.

Agoney, que vestía con orgullo una sonrisa satisfecha, obedeció.  _Porque jugar estaba bien, pero quererse mutuamente estaba mejor._ Se dejó hacer en cuanto sintió las manos de Raoul pelear contra su ropa. 

-Raoul -gimió cuando sintió sus labios marcarle la piel del cuello y sus manos viajaban hasta su erección que se alzaba rogando ser tocada.

A partir de ese momento, la mente de Agoney se nublaría y su cuerpo, repleto de deseo, tomaría el control. Su espalda se arqueaba para buscar contacto, sus caderas había comenzado a bailar en un vaivén frenético que el catalán a veces frenaba y otras, invitaba, marcando un ritmo que a veces era suave y tortuoso y otras, una locura de pieles y arañazos. 

-¿Arriba o abajo? -susurró Raoul muy cerca de su oído, mordiendo su lóbulo.

-Ah, me da... ah... igual, mi niño -gimió-. Por la mañana cambiamos.

Raoul rio. Se incorporó para abrir el cajón de la mesita donde suponía que estarían los condones. De camino, le dejó un beso en la frente. Porque sí, porque podía y no quería evitarlo.

-Voy ¿eh? -dijo después de varios minutos preparando al canario y con el condón ya puesto.

-Joder, fóllame ya -gruñó, impaciente.

Raoul consiguió reprimir una carcajada que podría haber roto el momento y se introdujo por completo.  Se sentía tan feliz y tan pleno que le costaba recordar que era la primera vez en muchos meses que estaban así de nuevo, sudorosos y jadeantes, con la única preocupación en el mundo de dar placer al otro.

Cayeron dormidos poco después. Agoney se había acurrucado contra su costado y Raoul le había rodeado la espalda para que no se alejara durante la noche. 

En esa misma postura se encontró Raoul cuando un rayo de sol le abrió los ojos. Estuvo tentado a despertar al otro hombre con una mamada y comenzar la segunda ronda que le había prometido la noche anterior, pero tenerle así, dormido frente a él, le inundaba de algo mucho más placentero que cualquier otra alternativa posible. Incluso cuando peor estaban, incluso cuando Raoul alargaba las reuniones por Skype hasta bien entrada la madrugada porque el ambiente en el dormitorio era insoportable, incluso entonces, cuando entraba al cuarto lo veía tan relajado, tan vulnerable, no podía evitar volver a enamorarse. 

 _Tendría que ser masoquista_ , decidió entonces. Porque nadie en su sano juico se arriesgaría de nuevo a sentir ese dolor tan grande, el de una separación que le dejó más cicatrices que recuerdos. Y sin embargo, no contemplaba otra opción que volver a intentarlo.

Su mano se alargó por voluntad propia, dejando una leve caricia sobre su mejilla. Aprovechó que la otra estaba libre para pellizcarse. No era un sueño.

Agoney se revolvió un poco en la cama, emitiendo soniditos agudos que indicaban que no estaba despierto, pero tampoco totalmente dormido.

Es que iban a tener que arrastrarle a ese avión. Si querían que se marchara, iban a tener que arrastrarle y aun así, Raoul se retorcería y gritaría pidendo ayuda a quien quisiera escucharle. La imagen sería tan dramática que le despedirían y sus problemas se esfumarían en el aire.

Suspiró.  _Solo_  eran dos meses.  _Solo_  tenían que hablarlo. Si es que nunca se les había dado bien hablar las cosas.

-Buenos días -susurró Agoney, abrazándose a su cuerpo por completo y hundiendo la nariz en su cuello.

Raoul aprovechó para acariciarle los rizos, estirándolos y volviéndolos a colocar.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las siete, aún no ha sonado la alarma.

-Cinco minutos más antes de que Misa empiece a rebotar por la casa, entonces.

Raoul soltó una risilla.

-Al menos puedes levantarte a las siete y media -dijo, dejándole un beso en la cabeza-. Yo me tengo que levantar tres horas antes.

-Exagerado -rio.

-Odio Madrid -gruñó Raoul.

-Pues ya te lo dije, mi niño -se incorporó para darle un besito en los labios-. Anda vamos, necesito una ducha antes de que se levante Misa.

Media hora después Raoul estaba listo para ir al trabajo, pero decidió quedarse  un poco más de lo necesario y así ayudar a Agoney a recoger las sobras de la cena de la noche anterior y los platos sucios mientras él preparaba a Misael para el colegio.

-Vamos, amiguito -le oyó decir-. Que aún tienes que desayunar.

-¿Chocolate? -preguntó el niño.

-Buen intento, chiquitín -dijo, revolviéndole el pelo.

Raoul se sorprendió sin sorprenderse -si es que aquello tenía sentido- al comprobar que en lugar de una rabieta de hora y media, el niño soltó una risa traviesa y corrió a la cocina. Agoney lo cazó a medio camino, levantándolo en el aire y haciéndole reir aun más.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá ayúdame! -gritó, aun deshecho por la risa.

Oh. 

El plan era marcharse antes de que el niño lo viera. Por un momento temió la reacción de Agoney. Si es que por qué coño no podía hacer las cosas bien...

-¡Oh no! ¡Papá no va a salvarte! ¡Estás solo contra el monstruo de las cosquillas! 

Se avergonzaría más tarde al recordar que se le empañaron los ojos al ser incluído en un juego infantil, pero en ese momento estaba al borde del llanto. Agoney lo miró sorprendido. Por una vez, no era capaz de leer sus rostro. Envió al niño a desayunar en la cocina, donde ya había dejado un cuenco con cereales y varias piezas de fruta.

Se acercó a Raoul despacio, con el mismo cuidado que uno se acerca a un gato herido, sin saber si agradecerá el afecto o lanzará un zarpazo.

-¿Estás bien, Raoul?

 -Te quiero.

Aquello pilló a ambos desprevenidos. A Raoul porque no pensaba que se sentiría tan nervios confesándole su amor a quién ya había oído esas palabras de su boca tantas veces.

-Perdona, no tendría que habértelo dicho así, sé que dijimos de ir poco a poco, pero-

Un beso le cortó los labios y el discurso.

-Siempre nos quisimos, rubio -dijo, dejando otro beso-, pero tengo que contarte algo antes de que sea un problema.

-Dime -le incitó.

-No quiero que te tomes esto como algo que no es -comenzó, bailando los dedos de una mano con los de la otra-, pero voy a pasar las  navidades en Tenerife.

Raoul asintió, sin comprender por qué eso sería un problema. Más allá de la horrible sensación de dejà vu, le parecía lógico y sensato pasar las navidades con su gente. Él había pensado hacer lo mismo.

-Quiero llevarme a Misael conmigo la semana que me toca -continuó, bajando la mirada-. Solo estuvo una vez allí...

-Ago, puedes hacer lo que quieras -le aseguró-. ¿Tengo que hacer algo?

-En teoría con que no me denuncies por secuestro, sirve -dijo, riendo suavemene-, pero el abogado quiere que me firmes un consentimiento por escrito.

Lo último lo digo en un susurro atropellado y las palabras " _por si acaso"_  habían quedado sin decir, pero Raoul podía escucharlas.  Le dolía que hubieran llegado a aquella situación, le apenaba y le rompía el alma.

-Te firmo lo que quieras, Ago, pero no más abogados,  porfa.

-No más abogados -confirmó- ¡Gracias, rubio!

_Díselo._

_Díselo, Raoul._

_Por tu vida, no dejes que se vaya sin decírselo._

_Me voy a EE.UU dos meses, Ago, pero te quiero. Díselo._

-¡Terminé, papi!

-¡Vamos, amiguito! -se separó de Raoul, aún sonriente- El juego de llaves de Ricky está en el recibidor. Voy a llevar a Misa, pero puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites.

-¡Adiós, papá! -se despidió el niño mientras acompañaba a Agoney a cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

El portazo resonó por la habitación vacía.


	14. Flashback: urgencias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el primer flashback, pero no irán en orden cronológico. Había pensado en hacer un spin-off, pero vamos a ser sinceros, sería el fanfic más deprimente de la historia.
> 
> Algunos flashback serán de los momentos más duros de la relación y otros serán del comienzo cuando son felices y deciden tener al niño :)

_Dos años antes..._

Era jueves por la noche. Raoul llegó a casa después de una semana frenética en la que apenas había parado. Deshizo la corbarta y desabotonó su camisa para intentar airear el sofoco que llevaba encima. Estaba casi tan agotado como orgulloso de haber podido sacar todos los proyectos adelante y haber sido incluído en el consejo de dirección. Era el miembro más joven de la junta.

La casa estaba en silencio. Demasiado. Comprobó en su teléfono móvil si tenía algún mensaje de Agoney avisándole de que no estaría en casa. 

Uno no, tenía más de veinticinco mensajes del canario.

-Mierda -susurró mientras abría el chat.

_"A Misa volvió a subirle la fiebre"_

_"No sé qué hacer, Raoul"_

_"¿A qué hora acabas?"_

_"Rubioooooooo"_

_"40.1 me estoy preocupando"_

_"Vale llamé a Ricky, nos vamos a urgencias"_

_"Estamos en urgencias, la pediatra dijo que puede ser neumonía"_

_"Tengo miedo. Avísame cuando acabes en el trabajo, porfa"_

Y así, veinticinco mensajes en los que Agoney le informaba de la situación y le pedía apoyo a partes iguales. Subió las escaleras al piso de arriba para cambiarse de ropa en caso de tener que pasar la noche en el hospital. Tenía el teléfono en la mano para llamar a Agoney cuando una tos que venía del cuarto de Misael  le llamó la atención. 

Los encontró acurrucados en la cama del niño. Incluso en la oscuridad, podía ver las mejillas de Misael enrojecidas por la fiebre. Al igual que podía ver las ojeras de Agoney. Se acercó al canario y le sacudió el hombro con suavidad.

-Ago... -susurró- Amor, despierta.

-¿Raoul?

-Vamos a la cama, anda.

Agoney se desenredó del cuerpecito de su hijo, dejando una mano sobre la frente para asegurarse de que la fiebre no había vuelto a subir.  Estaba emocionalmente destrozado después de pasar la mayor parte del día en una sala de urgencias... otra vez. Odiaba los hospitales por encima de cualquier otra cosa. Bueno, no los hospitales en sí, odiaba que su familia enfermara. Por suerte, había tenido a Ricky a su lado en todo momento o se habría vuelto loco.

-Misa está bien, Ago -le susurró Raoul viendo su reticencia a alejarse del niño.

Envolvió al canario en sus brazos sintiendo un nudo horrible en la garganta cuando lo sintió temblar. No se imaginaba la angustia que habría sentido toda la tarde solo con un niño enfermo, su hijo enfermo,  mientras él se paseaba por todas las oficinas de Universal defendiendo su proyecto. Le golpeó entonces la idea de que su niño de tres años había pasado el día en una cama de hospital y la imagen le horrorizó hasta tal extremo, que tuvo que aferrarse aún más al cuerpo de Agoney para no caerse.

-Lo siento mucho, Ago -dijo cuando ya estaban en su propia cama-. No tenía el móvil a mano.

-Es una bronquitis -susurró.

Raoul conocía ese tono. Su voz adquiría ese matiz cansado y triste cuando estaba decepcionado y últimamente, sentía que era él su principal fuente de decepciones. Le frustraba no poder ser el hombre perfecto; le frustraba que cuanto más se esforzaba para darle a su familia todo lo que merecía, más parecía alejarse de ser el padre que Agoney quería para su hijo.  No sabía compaginar los dos pilares de su vida y cada vez le estaba costando más suspiros tristes y comentarios ariscos cuando volvía a casa.

-Ago, de verdad, lo siento.

Agoney suspiró. 

-Si ya lo sé, Raoul -le dijo.

Y Dios sabía que en esos momento preferiría que acabaran a gritos, prefería que le recriminara, lloraran y se arreglaran como hacían cuando eran más jóvenes y la pasión les nublaba el raciocinio. 

-Acércate, anda -le pidió.

Agoney no se movió. Esta vez el suspiro cayó de los labios de Raoul, quién acortó la distancia entre sus cuerpos para darle un beso corto en los labios.

-Sé que últimamente no estoy mucho en casa -le dijo-. En cuanto acabe con lo de la promoción todo será distinto.

Agoney asintió, demasiado cansado para discutir y se dejó arropar por los brazos de su novio. No tardó mucho en quedarse dormido. Raoul, en cambio, sentía el peso de la noche aplastarle el pecho. En ese momento, aún no sabía qué era aquello que los estaba matando como pareja. En ese momento no era consciente de cuánto echaría de menos tener el cuerpo caliente de Agoney pegado a su pecho, ni el dolor que sentiría el día en que las sábanas le saludaran frías por primera vez. No sabía todo eso, pero ya intuía que su relación estaba abocada al fracaso. Porque las peleas eran cada vez más intensas y hablaban de cosas que importaban. Porque antes discutía por quién elegía película esa noche y ahora sobre quién cancelaba sus planes para cuidar de su hijo enfermo. Porque ahora hablaban de dinero y facturas más que de sueños y planes. Pero sobre todo... sobre todo lo sabía porque Agoney ya no ponía esfuerzo en ocultar que estaba tirando la toalla.

Se prometió arreglarlo y aquella también sería la promesa que más le dolería romper.

Acarició a Agoney mientras dormía como si fuera la última vez que le iba a ser permitido. Tal vez podría arreglarlo tomándose el día libre en el trabajo, quedarse cuidando de su niño... sus niños. Agoney también necesitaba un descanso.

Eran las seis de la mañana cuando Raoul se decidió a llamar para informar que no podía ir a trabajar. No había dormido nada esa noche, la había pasado velando el sueño de su chico. Agoney seguía dormido cuando el catalán se separó de su cuerpo y le besó los rizos con ternura.

-¿Diga?

-Hola, Lorena -saludó a la que entonces era la jefa de Recursos Humanos.

-¡Raoul! Es muy temprano, ¿pasa algo?

-Mi hijo está enfermo, no puedo ir hoy a trabajar.

-¡Ay pobre! ¿Está bien? No te preocupes, tómatelo como asuntos propios -le tranquilizó la mujer-. ¿Cancelo entonces tu cita con Alberto Almagro?

Alberto Almagro era una de las grandes personalidades de la industria musical española, era el representante de todos los artistas superventas y tenía conexiones en todas las grandes discográficas a nivel nacional. Y más allá, conseguir su colaboración era la principal carta que Raoul podía jugar para posicionarse de cara al ascenso que planeaba sobre el puesto de productor ejecutivo. 

-¿Era hoy? -preguntó, sabiendo la respuesta.

-Sí, a las doce y media en el Reina Sofía.

-No la canceles, voy a ver si Agoney puede quedarse en casa.

-Vale, pero avísame con tiempo, Raoul.

Colgó el teléfono y volvió a la habitación, dispuesto a prepararse para el trabajo.

La cama estaba vacía.

Lo encontró de nuevo en la habitación de Misael, con la espalda hacia la puerta, pero muy consciente de su presencia.

-Vete -le dijo.

A Raoul se le heló la sangre.

-¿Qué?

-Que te vayas -repitió, aún sin girarse-. Te escuché hablar al teléfono, me quedo en casa, ya he avisado en el trabajo. Vete.

-Ago...

-No quiero oírlo. De verdad que no.

-Quería quedarme, te lo juro -intentó acercarse a él, pero Agoney aprovechó el espacio en la puerta para salir de la habitación. Raoul lo siguió-. Tengo una reunión muy importante con-

-La única reunión importante que deberías tener es con tu hijo.

Dentro de su cabeza, Raoul escuchaba una vocecita que le pedía, le suplicaba, que respirara antes de responder. Como en muchas discusiones anteriores, no le hizo ningún caso.

-¿Sabes? Tiene que ser fácil jugar el papel de víctima cuando no te pasas los días trabajando como un perro.

_Mierda_

-Ya estamos -gruñó el canario.

-Ni ya estamos ni hostias, ¡qué bonito debe ser dedicarse a tocar el piano cuando otro paga las facturas!

-¿Otra vez ese cuento? ¡Supéralo, Raoul! Vivimos aquí, en pleno centro de la puta capital, con facturas desorbitadas, porque a ti se te antojó, ¡yo nunca quise mudarme!

-¡No te vi quejarte cuando mi hermano nos regaló la casa!

-Mira, déjalo, ya discutimos esto mil veces.

-¡No me da la gana de dejarlo! ¡Siempre es lo mismo! ¿Por qué coño no me puedes apoyar de vez en cuando?

-¿Quién me apoyó anoche cuando pensaba que nuestro hijo se moría? -replicó, afilando la palabra "nuestro" de tal manera que podría atravesar una pared de hormigón.

-¡Tú ni siquiera querías tener a Misa!

Y ahí, justo ahí, era el punto exacto en el que la vocecita interna de Raoul dejaba de suplicarle y comenzaba a gritarle obscenidades que le abofeteaban por dentro. Se atrevió por primera vez durante la discusión a mirar al canario para verle, porque había estado clavando sus ojos en sus pupilas, pero realmente se le había olvidado que era el amor de su vida con el que estaba hablando y ahora que por fin su mente había puesto orden, veía los hombros curvados, la mirada caída y triste, el silencio y la respiración entrecortada. Veía el daño que habían hecho sus palabras.

-Ago... Ago, lo siento. Sabes que no quería decir eso.

-Vas a llegar tarde al trabajo -susurró-. Yo también lo siento.

No lo sabría entonces, pero no tardaría mucho en descubrir qué escondían aquellas palabras.


End file.
